Get-Better Kisses
by skimmingsurfaces
Summary: As newlyweds, Brain is a little shy about freely displaying his affection. Except with get-better kisses; Pinky gets those quite easily. To make things less embarrassing for his hubby, Pinky decides that by needing get-better kisses, both their needs are satisfied. But to need get-better kisses, something needs to need to get better. Are you pondering what Pinky's pondering?
1. Chapter 1

One of the best parts about being married was all the kisses he got. Back when they were only bestest friends, Pinky and The Brain didn't ever kiss ever. Not that they didn't show that they loved each other in other ways, like hugs and bops to the head, but it just wasn't the same as a kiss. And when they first said "I love you" to each other, there were a couple kisses, but Brain was so shy at first, Pinky had to start most of them. It was adorable really, his grumpy-growly scowly-scowl bestest friend getting all red and embarrassed whenever he wanted a kiss and didn't know how to ask. He'd give him lots and lots when he'd act like that!

When they were newly marrieds though, it was kinda like that too - since their definition of married was just to say "I do" and then suddenly it was husbands instead of boyfriends, but it was still a very important day. It was much easier for his chubby hubby love to bop or grab or yank or pull or pat when he wanted to touch-a touch-a touch or show affection. And Pinky loved each and every one of his displays! He really did! But sometimes, when he was pondering with Brain or making him tea or randomly dancing, he wanted Brain to reach out and be the one to give him a kiss.

It made butterflies flit about inside his belly whenever he did; before and after love things was always a time where Brain would cup his cheeks and nuzzle him and press their lips together. Any other time he was too embarrassed and Pinky chalked it up to the same reason he couldn't always say "I love you" when it wasn't love things time. Still, he loved him and knew he was loved back and didn't mind giving kisses, was quite happy to do so.

So he was surprised when a kiss came freely after his tail got tied in a knot. He'd been trying to train it to listen better, as it wiggled and wagged and had a mind of its own, and somehow it'd gotten tangled up in itself. At first it didn't hurt, but then the muscles began to cramp and all the tugging and pulling he'd been doing on it only made it hurt worse. So he did what he always did when he didn't know what to do. He went to Brain.

The megalomaniac sighed mid-scolding when he noticed the state of his husband's tail, patting his side to get him to turn. "How on earth did you manage this, Pinky?" Brain followed the lines of the knot with his eyes and then a fingertip before deftly untangling the knot.

"I can't manage it, Brain," he replied, looking over his shoulder to watch. "That's why I was putting it through Tail Training. _Narf!_ But as you can see, it just doesn't want to be trained!" Pinky pouted, gesturing towards the appendage, less than satisfied with its behavior.

"Tail Training?" Rolling his eyes, The Brain untangled the knot and gave the appendage a pat and a light kiss. It was ridiculous and silly, but he knew his lover well enough to expect him asking for a get-better kiss.

His tail spazzed, from being freed and from the feel of his lips. Pinky couldn't even scold it, his blue eyes wide. Oh, he was so used to asking for them, it never occurred to him that his smarty chubby hubby would do it all on his own. A get-better kiss! Right on his tail! His wide-eyed stare lit up and he beamed at him, lashes fluttering. "Oh, Brain!"

Cheeks coloring, Brain released his tail and brushed his hands together. "Yes, well. Go and play, my dear. But keep your tail from tangling in on itself again."

Pinky took his tail in his hands, holding the part Brain's lips had touched to his cheek. "Right, Brain! _Zort!_ Thank you!" He leaned in and placed a noisy kiss to one of his burny cheeks.

"You're welcome, Pinky." Clearing his throat, Brain turned back to his plans and waved him away.

Pinky saluted and skipped off; both he and his tail feeling much better already. It was after that that he started paying attention to the kisses he got after getting owies. Even ones that didn't hurt (which he didn't really consider as an owie, but Brain seemed to). Once he bonked his head really hard on one of Brain's machiney things. It was fun-fun silly-willy and made him all topsy-turvey in his noggin. He landed on his rump and laughed, rubbing his head.

"Pinky!" Bops to the head were certainly nothing new, but The Brain was normally the one to deliver them. Accidental blows were something different. Brain snapped up his goggles, setting a blowtorch aside before marching up to his husband. He ran his fingers through the messy tuft of fur atop his husband's head, scowling. "You imbecile," he grumbled. "I told you to halt your jumping about."

"Sorry, Brain, but I couldn't help myself!" He blinked at him and his scowly self, at least what he thought was him. There were several wibbling about. "Gangnam Style!" he giggled, throwing his arms out. "All the cool kids are doing it! Troz!"

Fairly certain that he'd made that up, Brain rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. But you should still have enough sense to not bounce about beneath low-hanging machinery." He nearly asked Pinky how many fingers he was holding up, but that would require counting. By the time he made it to one, the night would be over. "I don't see a welt, so I suppose your dumb luck has been of assistance once again." He brushed his lips to the top of his head, nuzzled gently. "Now be careful, Pinky."

"Naaaaaaaarf," he cooed, ears falling as his tail swished gently. His heart filled up, all big and warm and so in love. He gave him a get-better kiss even when it didn't hurt all that much. And during a plan thingy too! "'Kay." Pinky smiled at him, his vision returning to normal and he focused on the one and only Brain. "I will, Brain."

"Good." Brain gave him a last pat before snapping his goggles back over his eyes. "Now, then, if you're alright, we have work to return to."

Pinky nodded enthusiastically and hopped to his feet. His dancing still continued as he worked, but he was more conscious of the machine, like Brain wanted him to be. He was all floaty inside too. A kiss from Brain during a plan thingy, it was a very rare treasure.

But after a few days and few more tomorrow nights, he noticed that once again he was initiating all the kisses. The tail kiss and the head kiss had happened very close to one another. They got him excited and hopeful that maybe Brain would start them more often. Except he could tell that his chubby hubby still got all flusterdy when Pinky kissed him if it was outside of their cage or during a plan. Yet he hadn't been all that flustered with the get-better kisses.

All the thinking had Pinky's head hurting, but it seemed like something worth thinking about. He wanted more kisses from Brain, and only got them when he was hurt in some way... Hmm... There was a connection to be made somewhere, he just knew it. The question was where.

As Pinky pondered this he was in the middle of making tea for him and his husband and accidentally splashed some of the hot water on his front. It was an "ow" feeling very briefly, only processing as pain for a second, but he went to Brain regardless, thimbles of tea in hand. "Brain! Brain, I got tea on me!" he called out, considered a moment, and then added, "It hurt!"

The smaller mouse turned, fingers still at his temples where he'd been rubbing at the burgeoning headache. For Pinky to spill something on himself was normal enough, but for it to hurt was an entirely different matter. Scowling, he took the thimbles away from his husband and set them aside. "Where did you spill it, dear?"

He pointed from low on his chest to his belly, pouting. "Here. Poit."

Brain reached out, taking his fingers through his husband's damp fur carefully to make sure he hadn't burned himself. "Does it still hurt?"

"Umm... what happens if I say no?" he asked, blinking twice. Pinky stepped a touch closer, liking the petting.

Eyes rolling, he quickly deduced that the spill hadn't burned him and smoothed his husband's fur back down. "Nothing will happen if you say no, Pinky. I do prefer you not to be in pain," he grumbled and brushed a light kiss to his husband's chest before plucking up the tea. He handed over Pinky's thimble, took a sip from his own and closed his eyes on a sigh. Wonderful as always.

Pinky looked down at his chest and his cheeks warmed. "_Narf._" And the connection he'd been trying to make became clear. He got kisses when he got hurt, so if he wanted more kisses all he had to do was hurt himself more! Egad, brilliant! Oh, wait no... wasn't hurting oneself bad?

Well, it was in the name of love, so it couldn't be all bad. Surely this was an exception. Beaming, he took a sip of his tea and then hugged his thimble. He'd come up with his own very good plan, and it was all thanks to his husband. "Oh, thank you, love!"

"Mmhm." Brain turned back to his blueprints, gazing at them with fresh eyes thanks to his brief break and the tea. He took another sip, humming to himself. "I'm nearly finished with tonight's plans, Pinky. You go and do... whatever it is you care to do."

"'Kay!" He saluted his husband with the wrong hand, then rushed off, suddenly very eager to think up ways he could get more kisses. He couldn't be too obvious; one thing he'd learned from Billionaire Batch Baker was that you need to play it cool and coy and not throw it all on the table! He didn't know what he'd be throwing on the table, but he didn't want to. Even if they weren't dating anymore and were actually marrieds, he didn't see why he couldn't spice up their love life every now and then.

Draining his thimble, he felt ready to tackle the challenge of getting kisses! Pinky looked around. There were lots of things he could use, but like he'd been thinking he needed cool and coy. Something that wasn't too out of the ordinary. Well, nothing was really out of the ordinary for him. His dress-up box in their cage caught his eye and his first idea concocted. Not only would he get a kiss, but he'd get a fancy new outfit out of it too!

He sat down to sew, getting decently far in the dress he was making, then he purposefully stuck himself with the needle. Oh dear, it didn't hurt that much. Plus, he'd stuck himself accidentally before and didn't always tell Brain about it. Just like with the hot water, Brain might be able to tell it didn't really hurt him. Tongue peeking out and brow furrowed, he poked a little harder. It didn't feel like much more than a tickle, not as pleasant, but not quite an owie. He started jabbing other parts of him, to see if any of them would hurt more than his finger; his arm, his leg, his other leg.

Warily, he looked back at his tail. Sensing it was being watched, it moved away from the needle. "Poit." Pinky reached back to grab it, but it just went to his other side. So he tried again and again, but his tail was sneaky. Finally he latched onto it and gave it a firm shake. "It's in the name of love, tail," he told it sternly, then eased up a little. "Sorry." Closing one eye, he leaned back as he took aim with the needle and stabbed. "Ow!" Tears actually pricked at his eyes and he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay, dropping the needle as he ran to his husband, clutching his tail. "Braaaaaaain!"

"Pinky?" Scowling, Brain paused. He'd already been on his way to the cage to locate his husband; it was time to enact that night's plan. "What on earth is the meaning of this?"

"Brain! I was sewing and I- and I poked my tail!" Pinky whined. He held out the injured appendage, lower lip quivering as his eyes shimmered with the tears he was trying to hold back.

"Pinky..." Sighing, detesting the fact that there were tears in his eyes, Brain didn't even register the oddness of Pinky coming to him twice in a short amount of time with injuries. His high pain tolerance generally kept him from feeling things for long. "Don't cry, dear, shh. It's alright." Brain cupped the injured appendage, seeing a pinprick of red where he'd jabbed himself. "We'll get a bandage and you'll be just fine."

He sniffled, squirming when Brain touched it. "It needs a get-better kiss too," he whimpered, even though he did like bandaids and figured one of those would be helpful as well. But he wanted the kiss more than anything. "Please, Brain?"

"Yes, dear. One now, and one after you get your bandaid." Anything to quell the whimpers and threatening tears. He brushed his lips against the appendage, keeping a hold of his tail as he carefully guided him back to their cage and to their bed. "Now sit."

Egad, two kisses? That cheered him up enough to keep him from crying. Pinky sat on the edge of their bed, watching Brain with big blue eyes and also pondering just what he'd done different to get two kisses instead of just the one.

Brain nudged their noses together, pleased to see him a bit more cheerful. He walked to the first-aid kit, plucking it up and carrying it back to the bed to fetch out a small bandage. He quickly cleaned the small area, covering it properly, and then pressed a light kiss to the spot. "There now. Does it feel better?"

Lacing his fingers together, he held his hands under his chin and nodded. "Mmhm. Thank you, love." Though he still didn't know why he'd gotten two kisses, and was afraid to ask lest it embarrass his hubby and make it so that he never ever got another get-better kiss again.

"You're welcome. Now come." Brain cupped his cheeks, nudging their noses together briefly. "Your sewing materials will have to wait to be cleaned until later. We have a world to conquer."

"And take over? Troz." Cheeks tingling and warm, Pinky nuzzled his hands while he left them there, enjoying this husband moment before it was time for the plan. He hopped off the bed, letting his tail have a few experimental swishes before deeming it recovered enough for world domination.

Brain gave him a bland stare. "Yes. And take over." He clasped his hands behind his back, striding off towards his blueprints and beginning to vocalize that night's plan.

During the plan thingy, Pinky didn't look for ways to hurt himself. Brain's plans were very important after all, and he didn't want to distract him from it. Besides, he was quite pleased with the two for the price of one that he'd received. And when his hubby's plan exploded like usual, they both got get-better kisses for all their owies (as Brain did tend to get a lot during his plans). Pinky gave each of his aches a special kiss, then bestowed several on his lover himself because the biggest owie was always to his dream of taking over the world.

As he kissed him, Pinky felt a little bad for giving an owie to himself on purpose when Brain got his on accident, but comforted himself by reminding him that he'd give Brain all these kisses no matter what. He needed to get hurt to get his, so that made it okay. Because they were husbands and in love and their hurts, bumps, and bruises always went away quickly.

Brain was fond of the kisses, receiving and giving. And as much as he would've preferred to kiss him more often, they were best saved for after the plan when he could give his husband his full attention. He didn't want his focus half on plans and taking over the world when he had his lover pressed close. He wanted Pinky to have all the attention he deserved, so drew their lips together with fervor and clung tight.

Oh, he could feel his love and need in this kiss, drawing him in and making his heart go pittery-pattery. It wasn't a get-better kiss - it was a before love things kiss and it both excited him and made him feel so special. "I love you, Brain," he breathed against his lips, sliding his own over them and reveling in the notion that his husband had started this particular one.

"Yes, my dear. You too." He wanted to say it, but that would require many more kisses. Brain nudged their noses together, humming softly.

"Naaaaarf," he cooed, leaning even closer to bump their foreheads together and he giggled as he gazed into his husband's pretty pink eyes. "I know." Pinky nuzzled affectionately, wriggling against him. "I know you love me. Poit."

Brain paused, Pinky's simple knowledge still such a surprise. But he still wanted to say it, so rolled his husband over and rubbed against him in return, pressing their lips together. "Just where all did you get hurt during this plan?" he purred. "I'd like to make sure I don't miss a single spot."

Laughing, he arched into him and curled his fingers in his fur, petting his chest. "Oh, lots of places, Brain." He tipped his head to the side, eyes sparkling. "My shoulder from when we got smushed by that thingy." His lips brushed against his husband's shoulder to show him.

"Of course." Brain scooted down, pressing kisses from his cheeks down his neck to thoroughly kiss and nuzzle his shoulder, suckling warmly on the patch of fur. "Where else, Pinky? Tell me where you need kisses."

Pinky hummed, his breath catching as he shimmied gently. Brain was a very good kisser, no wonder he wanted him to do it more often. "My elbow," he giggled, lapping at the soft, pink inside of his ear. "And my knee, annnnd... poit. My lips."

Ear twitching, Brain slid back up and rubbed their lips together. "Of course, my dear. But your lips don't need to be hurt for kisses." With a pleased hum, he sank into a deeper kiss and gently stroked his husband's sides.

"Mmm..." He rubbed Brain's back in nonsensical patterns as his hips moved from side to side. "But they hurt when they're not being kissed." His legs lifted up to wrap around his husband's waist and keep him there, warm and solid and pudgy and wonderfully soft. "They miss yours."

"Then we should take care of that, my dear." Cupping and caressing his husband's hips, Brain sank into a warm kiss. He nibbled lightly on his lips, lapping at them to soothe.

His lips parted for him, all a-tingle inside from the attention they were getting. "I love you," he whimpered, clinging tightly to him. "I love you so, so much." He didn't care that he'd already said it; he could easily say it forever.

"Yes, Pinky, you too," he murmured, kissed him again until he was dizzy. "Love you too, yes." They rolled, freeing Brain's hands to stroke down his husband's back, to pet his tail. His fingers brushed the bandage from earlier and he pulled him into another kiss, this one far more gentle as he recalled the tears that had filled his eyes. Pinky was usually so careful when he sewed, the megalomaniac detesting that he would accidentally injure his happy, wiggly tail.

Pinky rubbed against him, back bowing under his hand. His tail loved the attention even more, swishing this way and that before realizing that it didn't give him optimal touching time, so it pressed into Brain's palm instead. His heart started thumpety-thump-thumping at the words and poured more love and devotion into the gentle, sweet kiss. He was getting kisses and "I love you"s, the best way to spend a night after the plan thingies.

Content to stay beneath him, Brain began kissing his way down. He licked down the curve of his neck, nibbled along his shoulder, and pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to his chest. Lower and lower, continuing to pet his tail as his mouth teased every centimeter he came in contact with.

He whined and squirmed above him, the constant, damp kisses overwhelming his little mind. Pinky tangled his fingers in Brain's fur, petting and catching over his hips as he needed and struggled to hold. "Brain..." He nuzzled his ear, breath fanning over it.

"Shh, Pinky, let me take care of everything you need." Purring, Brain shimmied lower and nibbled fondly on his hip. Quietly, he marveled at how simple it was to forget all the aches and pains the foiled plan had instilled when he had that limber body above him and that taste on his tongue. "You're so beautiful, my dear," he purred and lapped his way to the other hip.

"But Brain, it's..." His hips shifted subtly, enjoying his mouth and tongue and lips. "I can't shhh when it's your kisses," he protested dazedly. The compliment sent warmth spiraling through him. From his cheeks to his tummy and even his tail.

"I'm flattered," he murmured, flicking his gaze up. He rubbed his cheek to Pinky's hip, tugged carefully at his tail. "On your knees, sweetheart."

"'Kay." Pinky lifted up onto his knees, gazing down at his chubby hubby love with half-lidded blue eyes. "Troz. What now, love?"

"Now the kissing continues. You did say your knee needed one." Brain slid down, pausing briefly to nuzzle and lap at his groin, before shimmying out from beneath him entirely. Rolling onto his own knees, Brain began licking the back of his thighs, pressing warm kisses to them now and again and he switched from one to the other. His fingers brushed teasingly over the back of his knees, his crooked tail spasming slightly. "Mm. You can stretch back out now so I can kiss properly."

Moans and gasps spilled freely from him after the first nuzzle and lick between his thighs. Pinky slid onto his stomach, stretched out obediently and rolled his hips. His tail lifted, to stay out of the way, but it also left him exposed as his legs spread slightly. "Mmm... I love your proper kisses," he giggled breathily.

"I should hope so. You're the only one who gets them." Brain ducked his head, tongue gliding slowly over the back of his knee while his hand slid up, slipping beneath Pinky's body to knead his groin and coax his arousal.

"Nn... naaaaa-aaarf..." Pinky rubbed his face into the pillow, heat swelling within him. His tongue, his hand, his tongue - it was so hard to focus on one and both were making his mind all melty. "Egad, Brain," he panted, rutting lightly as his length began to peek out. The muscles in his calf jumped as his leg twitched and toes curled. His husband was taking unfair advantage of that sensitive spot, but he couldn't complain.

Pleased, Brain cupped his length and kneaded it firmer. His tongue slid up his thigh so he could nip his lover's behind. "What else needs kisses?" he teased.

He yipped, tail jerking straight as he wiggled. Any laughter was caught up in his moaning, because even while it felt so good it was still awfully funny that his tail did that. And with Brain touching his thingy so nicely, it was hard not to just dissolve into squeaks of pleasure. "Oh, all of me, Brain." Pinky lifted his head and looked back at him, gaze dark and sultry. "It all hurts when I don't have you."

"We can't have that, Pinky." With a purr, Brain slid his tongue along the curve of Pinky's bottom to get to his tail. He nuzzled and licked until his relaxed again, kissing his way along the length of it. Special attention was paid to the bandage he'd put on earlier, slowly unwrapping it. Seeing that the little pinprick had healed, he gave the spot a soft, special kiss before rolling his husband over to kiss up the length of his arousal instead.

His tail and the rest of him was so deliriously happy. He sang squeaky love songs praising and adoring Brain, smile shining in his blue eyes as he watched his lips. Oh, this was a wonderful idea. Still tingling from all the kisses, his tail swished in agreement. He was surrounded in love, basking in it, and Brain really was kissing him better all over. Really a wonderful idea, and clearly Brain loved kissing him better just as much.

Brain lapped the pink shaft thoroughly, the songs heightening his own arousal. He captured Pinky's tail, running it through his fingers as he crawled up to claim his husband's lips and swallow those delicious sounds. He eagerly fed back his own, rutting his hardening length against his lover's.

Pinky gasped squeakily and eagerly kissed back, willingly parting his lips to let Brain take whatever he wanted. His legs wrapped around him again, helping to grind their shafts together as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his senses. "Brain...!" He ran his hands all over his hubby's body, looking for the best place to cling to, but he wanted to touch it all.

Brain tugged lightly at his tail, releasing it to worm a hand in between their bodies in order to wrap his fingers around his husband's length, cupping it as they rutted and moved together. "Pinky," he moaned, tongue darting between his parted lips to explore.

Feeding his lover all his squeaky love songs, Pinky curled his fingers in his fur and rocked faster into his hand. He suckled on his tongue, rubbed his own against it, whining as he was confined by his husband's fingers. The ball of heat in his belly spread everywhere, filling him more and more as he moved against Brain.

Brain whined back, every buck of his hips sending him spiraling. His husband was so very beautiful and mobile beneath him, pleasure building between them. He continued to knead and caress the pink muscle, gasping when his hand brushed his own length. "Pinky. Pinky, touch," he whined, lips going to his neck to suck on the pulse point, feeling the rapid beat beneath his tongue.

Pinky's head fell back on a sharp squeak, his hands scrabbling through his fur as he sightlessly sought what his husband needed. He cupped Brain's length and squeezed, mimicking the motions to his own. Pumping quickly, he rolled and writhed beneath him, arching into his hand. "Brain, ohhh, Brain-!" His moans were pressed right into his ear, lips moving against the pink inside, kissing and lapping and nuzzling.

Brain rutted into his hand and against his body, his own hand moving quicker. His free hand found Pinky's tail again, mimicking the motions to his shaft as he whined and moaned into his neck. He pressed heated kisses to the column and along his shoulder, sounds shifting into squeaky songs of praise.

His hips tried to go faster, but his body was already rocking wildly out of rhythm. He let his hand pick up the pace, working his husband closer and closer to the edge. His own release was building up, could feel it everywhere, making him squirm and wriggle to get away from all the feeling until he couldn't and then he simply squirmed more. He couldn't stay still under his talented, gorgeous husband. Panting as he squeaked and squeaked, tongue lolling, Pinky latched onto Brain's crookedy tail, pumping, squeezing, kneading it. "Brain, I can't- I _can't_-!"

Neither could he. Oh, neither could he. It was too much. So much motion beneath him and that hand was so clever, both were. His tail twitched, as mobile as it could get, to try and get more glorious attention. And his hips just couldn't keep up the pace, his body tensing as he drew closer, closer, closer. Pinky's words took the last of his control, the megalomaniac crying out as he let go. "_Yes_!" he exclaimed, crushing their lips together as he came between them.

The warm seed splashing his hand and stomach sent him over the edge, the happy "yes!" ringing in his ears as his release came on a desperate outcry of his husband's name. Pinky arched up beneath him, his hands still sloppily moving as he lost himself in the kiss and sweeping sensations. "Love you, love, love you, Brain," he babbled into the kiss as he came down from his high.

"Yes," Brain sighed, removing his hand from between them before sinking down atop his husband. "Love you too, dear. Yes." Light, breathy kisses were peppered over his face.

Still caught up in his delirium, squeaky giggles escaped as he tried and failed to catch the kisses. Pinky gently stroked his crookedy tail, the hand between them staying there, messy but warm from the heat of their stomachs. His tongue danced in quick swipes along Brain's chin and cheeks when the kisses allowed him to.

Brain brought their lips together again on a humming sound, clean hand sliding up to cup his husband's cheek. Kissing Pinky was highly beneficial.

Purring against his lips, Pinky sank into it and savored the gentle unity. He rubbed his cheek against his palm and blinked the daze from his eyes as he smiled brightly up at him. "Hi, Brain."

The megalomaniac lifted a brow at the greeting, ducked his head to touch their noses together. "Hello, Pinky. Did the kisses work?"

He wriggled beneath him and nodded, releasing his tail to pet up and down his back. "Oh yes, Brain! You made me all better! _Narf!_" Batting his lashes, he giggled and rubbed his nose to his chubby hubby's little ol' button one. "Did you get enough kisses?"

"There's no such thing as enough kisses as far as you and I are concerned, my dear." Brain smiled slightly, far more content now than he had been when they'd first trudged home from the failed plan.

Pinky gasped happily, tail thumping against the bed as claimed several enthusiastic kisses for himself. "That's what I'm pondering too!"

"Mm." Of course it was. They only seemed to ponder the same thing when it involved romance of some kind, and even then it was rare. Brain rolled, taking Pinky with him, to reverse their positions. Purring quietly, he rubbed their noses together and gave him another kiss. "Go and fetch a wet cloth, dear. I don't want us to go to bed sticky."

"'Kay!" he chirped, nuzzling him before rolling away off the bed. It took him a few minutes, but eventually the dim-witted mouse located a cloth and moistened it before hopping back over to his lover. "Found it, Brain!" Pinky bounced on the bed and crawled up to lie beside him, placing the cloth on his chubby belly.

Humming, Brain snuggled into their bed and gave his husband a small smile. "Thank you, dear." He reached up, petting his ears fondly.

"You're welcome, love." Pinky finished cleaning him, his ears flicking up into his hand and he tilted his head so it would rub against the top of it. "_Narf._" Handing him the cloth next, he laid back beside him, pillowing his head right above his lover's shoulder.

Brain brushed a light kiss to his brow, taking the cloth over his abdomen, cleaning him quickly in order to cuddle. The cloth was folded and set aside to deal with the following morning, the megalomaniac snuggling close to his wayward husband. He nuzzled him fondly, pressing another kiss to his cheek. "Fear not, my dear Pinky. Tomorrow night's plan is certain to gain us the world," he murmured, rubbing his nose against the spot he'd kissed.

"Right, Brain," he purred, closing his eyes as he wound his arms around the smaller mouse, holding him to his chest. His belief in him infallible. "It's your destiny. Poit." His tic permeated the yawn that squeaked through as he cuddled closer.

"Yes." His adorable husband. Brain kissed his cheek again, the contagiousness of yawns causing him to give his own. Sighing contentedly, he wrapped himself securely around the taller mouse and let his eyes close. "Goodnight, Pinky."

Smiling, he hummed a giggle and nuzzled him sleepily. "Goodnight, Brain. I love you."

Brain hummed his response, fingers curling into the fur above his lover's heart as he drifted off.

* * *

Written by myself and the wonderful StarShineDC!

This idea was sprung from the hypothetical question posed by the both of us: Who would enjoy burning themselves?

We both realized Pinky would if it meant get-better kisses.

Thus this fic was born.

I must warn you, even as co-author, I got a little squeamish from making Pinky do some of the things he did. Not the physical stuff, no, it doesn't get that gory or anything. But like, his reasonings and such. If characters doing stupid things squicks you out, this might be one of the stories that does it. Brain's just so sweet and Pinky just... well, read on and you'll find out. It's a heart breaker, truly.


	2. Chapter 2

Had the simple-minded mouse not already had somewhat of a plan for more kisses in mind, he would've been satisfied with what he'd got the night before. It had been enough kisses to keep him content for a whole week! Except, since he knew how to get more now, instead of thinking about how nice the extra attention had been, all he could think was how nice it could continue to feel and all he'd have to do was put up with a little bit of pain. It made his tummy all a-tingle with anticipation. He wanted to feel his lips on him again, all over him, and see the love and concern in his pretty pink eyes.

Pinky wanted Brain's attention, and while it wasn't a foreign desire, its intensity certainly took him by surprise. Clearly he couldn't ignore it. And being his husband, he shouldn't have had to. So Pinky went to the door of their cage while Brain wasn't looking and purposefully got his hand caught, slamming the door on it.

It didn't hurt as much as when he'd jabby-jabbed his tail, but it was enough to throb in the not nice way and his wrist swelled a little, so he deemed it good enough and went to find his chubby hubby. "Brain! Braaaaain! _Zort!_"

Brain may not have noticed much in the way of his husband (their romance had seemed to come from nowhere), but he did notice things that concerned taking over the world. And Pinky's increased disruptions of his plans had officially been noticed. Sighing heavily to make his annoyance known, he looked up. "What is it, Pinky?"

The taller mouse cradled his wrist to his chest, lower lip jutting out. "I closed the door on my hand," he told him as he sat down beside his lover. "It hurts. Poit."

Of course the one time Pinky would actually bother to close the door, it would... Brain blinked, dropping his pencil to gingerly take a hold of his husband's injured hand. "How does it hurt, dear?" From the swelling, it could be a simple sprain or it could be broken. Imbecile. What on earth was causing him to injure himself more than normal?

"Umm..." His gaze stayed focused on his wrist and he tensed a little when Brain held it. "Troz. It hurts when I move it all around, so please don't do that, Brain," Pinky requested as he fidgeted.

He sighed heavily. "No, I won't do that. But I do need to take an x-ray and see what the door did to you." Brain very carefully lifted his hand, brushed a kiss to the palm. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll take care of it."

His heart fluttered and the hurt didn't seem to hurt as much. Just as magic get-better kisses were supposed to. "Oh, I'm not worried, Brain. You're already making me feel loads better! _Narf!_" Pinky smiled at the smaller mouse to reassure him, but it slipped a little as he considered why he was getting an x-ray. The poor door was getting blamed and it wasn't its fault at all. "I'm sure the door didn't mean it, Brain."

"Yes, my dear, I'm aware that accidents happen." But they didn't happen like this to Pinky. Or, well, they did and his husband just never noticed the pain. Had something in his mind gotten a little off-kilter? Brain privately wondered if his high pain tolerance was fluctuating somehow. If it happened again in the relative future, he'd have to run some tests.

But for now, he would focus on the issue at hand. He rose, lifted up to press a kiss to his husband's lips, soft and brief. "Come along, Pinky. This won't take long. Just be sure and tell me if it starts to hurt any worse."

Pinky nodded, leaning in for another kiss. "'Kay. I will, love." But he was sure it would only feel better with Brain touching and kissing him.

"Good." After granting him the extra kiss, Brain led him towards a small machine, gesturing for him to stand behind the screen. "Hold your arm up," he instructed and flipped a switch that brought up his husband's skeleton quite clearly. He focused in on his wrist, humming quietly, and was relieved to not see any breaks or fractures. Just a sprain. "Alright, dear, you're just fine," he assured him, flipping the machine back off.

"Hoorah!" he cheered, skipping out from behind the screen. He tripped over himself, landing on his face as he kept his hand out of the way, but it hardly deterred him. Though he uttered a brief "ow", whether reflexively or because he was paying closer attention to pain was anyone's guess. Pinky shook himself off and got up to finish prancing over to his husband. "Can I have one more kiss for luck?" he asked.

Brain cupped his cheeks, worry flickering in his gaze for the briefest moment. Falling wasn't unusual for his husband either, but he hadn't expected the ow. "It's not only for luck," he murmured, brushing their lips together once and then twice before sinking into a deeper kiss. Perhaps his lover's balance was off. One of the more explosive plan failures could have affected him more than The Brain had assumed. "I need to wrap your wrist, sweetheart, and put a cold pack on it."

His balance may not have been messed up before, but he was certainly dizzy after those kisses. "Oh, Brain..." he sighed, then giggled and rubbed their noses together, cheeks warm. So many happy, tingly feelings filled him, tickling the top of his head and his tummy. "'Kay. Like a doctor? Poit."

"Something like that, yes." Brain was relieved to see him happy and unaffected by his increased injuries, gave him another kiss before stepping back to lead him to their cage. "But you'll have to be careful with that wrist for the rest of the day, my dear. If it isn't healed properly, we won't be able to enact tonight's plan."

"Egad, Brain," he gasped, horrified and shaking his head. "I'd never want to get in the way of one of your plan thingies! I'll be careful with it. _Narf. _ Promise!"

"Pinky, it's alright. It was just an accident." He settled his husband on their bed, pressed a light kiss to his cheek before going to fetch the first aid kit for bandages and the small cold pack.

With his good hand, Pinky rubbed the spot where his lips had been, trying to press the kiss in and keep it forever. He glanced down at his wrist while Brain was getting the first aid stuff. Clearly he couldn't hurt his hand again, he wanted to help him take over the world after all, so he'd have to think of something else. Which wasn't lying; he'd only said he'd be careful with his hand. That left the rest of him fair game.

For a moment, Pinky felt a little bad and wrong, but he didn't quite know why. He wasn't lying, the owies weren't super bad ones that lasted a really long time, and he was doing it for kisses and love. He liked feeling loved and getting the tingling kisses. So it wasn't a bad thing, not if it caused such happy feelings. And he wasn't hurting anyone other than himself, so it was perfectly alright.

Pinky nodded to himself, humming his approval and kicked his legs back and forth as he sat on the bed.

Eyes rolling, Brain settled himself between Pinky's legs, patting his knees to keep him still. "Don't squirm, dear. Let me take care of this." Gently, he took a hold of Pinky's injured arm and wrapped the bandages around his swollen wrist. It ended up covering some of his hand and went a little further down his arm, but he wanted to be thorough. He set the cold pack around his wrist, adding an extra layer of bandage to keep it in place. "When that's no longer cold, let me know. Until then, do you think you can play on your own a bit?" He had some things to set up, including a balance beam. He'd give his husband tests in the guise of playing; he didn't want to worry him.

"Oh yes, Brain. I can. _Zort._" He smiled and wagged his tail, looking to Brain after examining the wrappings on his wrist. "Thank you for the kisses and making my hand all icy cool."

"It should help the swelling, so don't fiddle with it." He leaned forward, brushed a kiss to his husband's brow, and lingered there for a moment. Surely he would figure out what, if anything, was wrong rather quickly. He just needed to get to work. "Be careful whilst playing, my dear."

"Right." Pinky nodded, crossing his ankles and squirming as the gentle kiss warmed him and made good kinds of shivers go up and down his spine. How could this idea not be a good one? They were so much more affectionate now! Perfect for husbands! "No more wrist owies. Poit. I promise."

He meant in general, but let it be with just a pat before stepping back. Precious imbecile. "Alright, Pinky. Come locate me when the pack is warm or if the pain renews itself. I have things to do."

Taking over the world plan thingies, of course. Pinky hopped off the bed, careful of his arm just like he promised, then skipped towards the door of the cage. "Roger dodger, Brain! _Narf!_" The kisses had recharged him, he'd be good for quite a while before finding a new kind of owie. He'd go watch TV for now and let Brain get his plan thingy more ready.

Brain followed him out, taking a different path and going past his plans entirely. If Pinky's balance or something worse was off, he'd be little help in taking over the world, he reasoned, and ignored the worry in him. Whatever was wrong could be fixed. Perhaps the meddling scientists were putting experimental antidepressants in their water bottle again.

Whatever was going on just needed to be discovered. He didn't want Pinky to get hurt, so began setting up various apparatuses designed to test his balance, reflexes, and other such things. And it would all be guised as... fun-fun silly-willy... stuff. Yes. He'd check in Pinky's ears as well, he decided, and his tail. But if he was going to subtly test his tail, that would have to wait for love things. Hm. Hopefully he'd be able to concentrate on the actual results.

It took Pinky a while to realize the ice pack went warm. When he did, he got up to go in search of Brain, then paused as he thought about it. Since he didn't want to interrupt his lover's plans more than necessary, why not do two in one? He tell him about the warm ice pack and get another get-better kiss for somewhere else. Then Brain could take care of both at the same time! Brilliant!

Oh, but what to do? Looking around, Pinky didn't really see or know what would hurt more than usual. His eyes fell on the bulletin board. Well, it would be kind of like the sewing needle on his tail, but if he was dancing and then accidentally stepped on a pushpin then that would make it different. He hopped over to it and plucked several from the cork board, letting them fall wherever on the counter. Stepping a ways away, he kept his wrist tucked close just in case before spinning and twirling about. Pinky didn't actively seek one out, sure to stumble into one of his own accord. And he did.

Egad, he did not like pokey-poke things on the bottoms of his feet. Sure, he'd been poked by things before, but like with his tail it wasn't a typical place sharp things went. Hopping on one foot, he whimpered and bit back any other noises until he lost his balance and toppled over. He landed on another pushpin, though this one didn't hurt nearly as much, just got stuck on his back, but falling surprised him and had him crying out. Oh, he definitely needed a get-better kiss now.

Pinky tried to get back up, but with only one hand that worked and one foot, it made it very hard to stand. Tilting his head and leg, he looked at the bottom of his foot. There was an angry red dot and it did not want to be touched or walked on. Testing his wrist, he rolled it a couple of times, and decided he could push up off the counter with it, Pinky wobbled to one foot and hopped over to try and find Brain, the pushpin still attached to his back.

Brain noticed bouncing out of the corner of his eye, stepped back from the balance beam he'd just attached to a base and looked over. "Pinky, I..." He blinked, rushing over quickly. "Pinky!" Brain wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him over to the beam to sit him down on it. His eyes rounded at the pushpin in his back. Oh. He never should've let his husband out of his sight. "What in the world happened?" There was a thin trail of blood that made his stomach turn, just little plips on the counter but they may as well have been pools.

His ears fell under the worried look, fighting back any tears. "I- I was only dancing, Brain, and then I stepped on a pushpin and then I fell." He hadn't meant to do the second part at all. Pinky scrubbed at his eyes, just in case he started crying, his eyes were all burny. "I'm sorry, Brain."

"Oh, don't do that. Don't cry, sweetheart." Brain cupped his chin, pressing gentle kisses to his face. "It's alright. Let me take care of it," he murmured soothingly. "Stay very still, Pinky. This may hurt a bit, but it'll be just fine." He gripped the pushpin, petting his husband lovingly and pressing more light kisses to the top of his head as he very quickly yanked the pin out.

He flinched, his hand darting out to cling to Brain, and whined softly. But that was it, his high pain tolerance making it more acceptable than it would for most. The kisses were also helping, it was hard to stay sad and hurting when you were being kissed so. Only a handful of tears splashed his fur as well. "Brain," Pinky whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "P-poit."

"Shh, Pinky. It's alright." It was bleeding. Not much, but enough. "Stay here. I need to go and get the first aid kit." Brain cupped his damp cheeks, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. "I promise I won't take long, my dear. You require bandages." And he needed to clean the wounds. Pushpins. He didn't recall pushpins being scattered on the counter, but that thought was tucked away for the time being. He gave Pinky a gentle nuzzle before stepping back. "Stay here," he repeated.

"'Kay," he agreed, rubbing at his cheeks while Brain went to get the bandaids. Bandaids would help, they always did, just like get-better kisses. He could feel the light amount of blood trickling down his fur, craned his head back to see if he could see it. When he couldn't, he settled for cradling his foot instead. It didn't hurt as much as it had, but it was still sore and didn't want to be touched. Pinky crossed his legs so his ankle rested on his thigh. He gave it a pat, silently apologizing for hurting it and thanking it for being understanding that this was in the name of love.

Brain returned soon with a damp cloth and the kit, pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek when he was close enough. "I'm going to take care of your back first. Does it hurt?" He rested the cloth against his back, brushing away the blood and gently cleaning the wound.

"Only a little," he sniffled, squirming slightly as he was cleaned. "Troz."

"Stay still," Brain murmured, kissing his shoulder as he finished cleaning and carefully applied a bandage. "There we are, Pinky. Now I'll take care of your foot." He went to the other side, petting his chest and pressing another light kiss to his lips. "How does your wrist feel? I'll check the swelling in a minute."

"It's not cold anymore," he told him, the kisses warming him. "I was coming to tell you that. Zort. And dancing 'cause dancing's fun-fun silly-willy." Pinky glanced at his wrapped wrist. "It hurts less than my foot," he offered up, not quite sure if it was all better or not.

"Alright. You can unwrap the bandage and remove the pack while I take care of your foot. Just be careful." He kissed the tip of his nose, rubbing their noses together lovingly before ducking down to clean off his foot.

Pinky watched him as he unravelled the bandage, instinctively jerking his foot away when he made to touch it. Oh, he hadn't meant to, he just didn't want it to hurt anymore.

"Pinky," Brain murmured, stroking his ankle gently. He looked up, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot. "Just relax, my dear. I'll be careful."

"Promise? Poit." He hugged the now warm ice pack to his chest, relaxing his shoulders in the hopes that that would help the rest of him.

"I promise, my dear. I would never intentionally harm you." Brain lifted the cloth to his foot, wiping it off gently. "Bops notwithstanding considering that they don't actually tend to hurt you."

"Oh, I know you'd never want to hurt me, Brain," Pinky assured him. "And I love your bops to the head. They're fun-fun silly-willy and zort."

Brain cleaned his foot carefully before wrapping the bandages around the wound. He kissed his ankle again before setting his foot down. "There won't be any more dancing tonight, my dear. Or anything else that involves you walking." He rose, pressing yet another kiss to his nose. Methodically, he began unwinding the bandage about his wrist and was pleased to note that the swelling had indeed gone down. "This, at least, appears to be much better."

"But Brain, I have to walk. How will I help you in your plan thingy?" Pinky tilted his head, concern shining in his eyes.

"I never finished my plans for tonight, Pinky." There had been other things to do, though he readjusted the plans since his husband couldn't walk. "We'll stay in and watch one of your silly movies instead," he offered, resting their noses together. "Tomorrow night will bring us another opportunity to take over the world."

His ears winged up and excitement flickering on his expression. "Really, Brain? Like a date?" Tail swishing a little, it stopped as he considered it. "Are you sure? Egad, it's not because I hurt myself, is it?"

"It would be simpler had you not gotten injured, but it's alright, Pinky. We weren't going to attempt a plan tonight anyway." The swelling hadn't gone down enough for Brain's liking, so he took a second cold pack from their kit and placed the warm one within the frozen space. Carefully, he rebandaged his arm and attached the pack to it again. "Now you lost a bit of blood, so I'm going to run a few quick tests." What he could with Pinky's inability to walk. "And then we'll watch our movie." Brain kissed him again, cupping his cheeks gently.

Pinky sank into the kiss, his good hand coming up to place over one of the ones on his cheeks. "Mmm... 'kay," he hummed, lashes fluttering. "But you know I'm not a very good test taker, love."

"Luckily for you, these aren't tests that require your thought process." Come morning, Pinky would hopefully be healed enough to go through the rest of them. Brain drew back, capturing the hand Pinky had lifted and brushing his lips against the palm. "Tell me if one of your injuries begins to ache."

He nodded obediently, then lifted his ice pack hand to salute his husband. "Right, Brain. What kind of tests am I going to take then?"

"Tests wherein I check on things and you stay silent." Brain kissed his nose, brushing his hands together as he stepped back. "It's just going to be a... check-up, Pinky. Similar to when you and I play doctor, but with actual results rather than love things."

"Oh, but I like the love things, Brain," he giggled, leaning in after him a bit. He couldn't lean too far because then the bandage on his back pulled and snagged his fur, but he figured it got his point across. Brain was just so irresistable. "Alright, I'll be quiet. Like bugs in a rug! _Zort!_ Oh, wait. Why do I need a check-up, Brain?"

"Because you were bleeding, my dear. And I want to make sure everything's alright." He grabbed a small tool that would check in his husband's ears, poking it into one and lighting it. It would test for fluid imbalance. "Perhaps after the movie, once I'm finished checking your bandages, we'll play the version of doctor that includes love things."

Pinky purred his approval, keeping quiet just like Brain had asked otherwise, and stayed still while he checked him up. Though it did tickle to have something in his ears and twitched madly because of it. He hoped he would pass the tests, he hadn't meant to be bleeding, though he couldn't deny that all this extra attention and affection was delightful. Apparently the worse it seemed he was hurt, the more kisses and love Brain gave freely. As long as the worried part didn't last too long, because he didn't want to make his chubby hubby worried, then he certainly didn't mind the hurting worse part.

Brain checked both ears, humming to himself as the readings came out normally. He checked his heart next, found the rhythm at its normal pace, though it did skip a bit when Brain lightly tickled his thigh. He pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose, hearing another little skip while the heart beat in his ears. Adorable, precious fool. The megalomaniac ran a few other brief tests, the equipment modified just a little to go deeper than normal. But nothing was out of the ordinary, which was as baffling as it was a relief. If everything was alright, what was causing the sudden increase in injuries? Hm.

The last tool was set aside, Brain reaching out to wrap his lover in a hug. He nuzzled his neck, pressing gentle kisses along the column. "It seems that everything is just fine, my dear."

Pinky practically melted in his arms. A hug, nuzzle, and kisses? Egad, a triple threat! If his heart had been skipping before, it was taking leaps and bounds now. And to top it all off, he passed the tests! "Naaaaaaaarf," he cooed, tail going a mile a minute as he hugged back. "I love you, Brain." He just felt so much of it, he needed to say so. It was important.

"Yes, my dear, you too." Confused and worried, Brain tried to bury both in the affections, but his fingers kept brushing the bandages on his back when he tried to pet him. So he finally stopped that and drew back. "Come, Pinky. Let us get you situated in front of the television."

"And you," he added, nuzzling the air for a moment until he realized Brain had moved away. "Poit. We're watching the movie together, right? Oh, we haven't watched a movie together in so long!" Pinky clasped his hands together in his lap and sighed dreamily. Then he unclasped them to use his good hand to help him up off the beam he was sitting on. He wobbled a little, having forgotten not to put weight on his foot and drew it up quickly, one arm flailing about until he regained balance.

Brain sighed, reaching out quickly. "Of course we're watching the movie together." Scowling, he easily swept his husband up and pressed a kiss just above his heart. "I told you not to attempt walking."

He smiled sheepishly, ears laying flat as his arms automatically wound around his husband's shoulders. "I forgot. _Zort._" The kiss and being carried had his heart beating even faster and his cheeks colored. Brain was quite the charming husband, he knew that, but it was absolutely overwhelming now. In the best possible way, of course.

"Yes, dear, I'm hardly surprised." Brain carried him over, settling in front of the set carefully, and brushed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll go and fetch pillows. You attempt to think of a movie you'd like to watch together, and try not to get hurt while I'm gone." He hated seeing his husband hurt almost as much as he hated seeing him cry, these accidents bothering him immensely. Things like this just didn't happen to his happy Pinky.

"'Kay. I'll stay right here," he promised, drawing a little x over his heart. He could think up a movie to watch without having to go anywhere. Pinky hummed to himself, tongue poking out as he glanced upward. Oh! A romantic movie! Yes, he wanted a romantic movie for their date. And he had just the perfect one in mind!

Brain returned with both pillows as well as their blanket, deciding to make this as comfortable as possible for them both. He settled his pillow down, scooping his husband up to seat him on it, and gave his cheek a small kiss. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Mm," he purred, leaning into him slightly. "Much better with all your magic kisses." Pinky smiled at him and batted his lashes. And he really did. His foot was still sore and his hand was cold and his back hurt a little, but nothing was nearly as bad as it had been earlier. He'd be better in no time!

Brain gave him a pat, settling the blanket around him. Being reminded of the excessive affections had pink tinting his cheeks. "Mmhm. Which movie did you select, dear?"

"Melody and Words! That Grant Hughes and Berry Drewmore movie where they work together and fall in love... just like us! Except we have less singing. Sometimes. Poit." Pinky looked to Brain expectantly. "Is that okay, Brain?"

"That's just fine, Pinky." With another pat, Brain went off to locate the film and carried it over. He put in the tape and let it begin with the previews before heading to his husband's side. He perched on his own pillow and snuggled close, petting him gently as he gave the bandages a quick once-over to see how they were faring. He couldn't see any blood which was instantly a boon, so relaxed and tugged the blanket around them both. "Tell me if anything begins to hurt."

Pinky nodded, cuddling up to Brain and nosed his cheek. "Shh, Brain. It's the best part." It was still the previews.

After pressing a light kiss to the tip of his husband's nose, Brain settled in with a quiet sigh and let the movie play.

Oh, he loved romantic comedies! It was fun-fun silly-willy watching people fall in love. And Grant Hughes and Berry Drewmore made a lovely couple. He laughed at their banter and sighed at all the extra romantic parts, like when she overwatered all the plants and put things on his piano. But he couldn't help tearing up when they thought they wouldn't be together because they were both being silly. All the romantic movies did this to him, but then it was alright, because they ended up together in the end! So it wasn't so sad.

Plus, it was hard to be sad all snuggled with Brain under their blanket. Purring in random bursts throughout the movie, Pinky would rub his cheek against him and his tail would coil around his husband's. They were very lucky; they'd ended up together and it wasn't even the end yet. They still had all of forever to be husbands and in love.

Brain found it to be on the predictable side, but decided when the credits rolled that it had a few charming aspects. Pinky had certainly chosen worse movies for them to watch. He tilted his head, rubbed his nose against the underside of his lover's chin. A careful touch to his wrist let him feel that the pack had warmed again, so he began to carefully unravel the bandages. That should be enough for his wrist to heal by morning if it wasn't better already. He was more concerned about his back and foot. "Did you enjoy the movie, my dear?"

"Oh yes, Brain!" Pinky touched their foreheads together, beaming at him. "I had a few scares, but I had faith in their love! Zort! I knew it couldn't have been wrecked for good!" His gaze went down to his wrist, watching Brain unwrap it. "Did your magic ice and kisses make it all better, love?"

"Yes, Pinky, it would seem so." Brain patted his wrist gently, finished unwrapping the bandages. "Next time you close the cage door, be more careful." He wasn't overly fond of seeing his happy husband injured.

"Doctor's orders? Poit." He nuzzled until their noses brushed, blinking his big blue eyes at him.

"Pinky, why is it that you can remember when I promise love things when you're unable to remember anything else I tell you?" Brain rubbed their noses together fondly. "But, yes, doctor's orders. No more dancing around pushpins either."

"'Kay," he agreed, wrapping his arms around Brain's shoulders. "I promise, no closing the door on myself and no dancing pushpins. Husband's honor. _Narf._" His foot still ached at the thought of the jabby little things. "And I can't help it, Brain. It's not my fault I have such an irresistible hubby to do them with."

"You're certainly wrong about that, my dear. It is all your fault." Brain brushed little kisses along his jaw, humming quietly. "I'm going to check your bandages first, then love things."

Pinky tilted his head so the last few kisses fell on his lips. "Alright, Brain- I mean, Dr. Brain," he giggled, placing his lips on the tip of his nose. "Will I get a lollipop after?"

_Yes_. Brain cleared his throat, avoiding the immediate answer. "If you behave yourself." He swept his husband up again, nuzzling his cheek. "And I'm afraid you'll have to stay off your back for a time. Do you think you can manage?"

"I think so, love, but how will we lie down together?" He snuggled against him, resting his cheek on his shoulder and softly licked his neck.

"You can always lie on your side or your front," Brain pointed out, a shiver running down his spine at the lick. "We can work it out later, my dear patient. For now, I'm going to escort you to my examination room."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, doctor," Pinky giggled, lifting his head to lick the underside of his chin next. "My body needs lots of examining. Troz."

"Pinky, stop that or I'll forget to do the real examination first." Brain broke character for the moment, rubbing their noses together as he carried his counterpart to their cage.

"Sorry, Dr. Brain. _ Zort_." He smiled sheepishly and settled for just holding on, cuddled against his chest.

* * *

Oh, Pinky... You're making Brain worry!  
Pretty much throughout the entire writing process of this fic, StarShineDC and I kept saying: "Oh, Pinky" xD  
That could be the summary, lol.

Cowritten with the lovely StarShineDC  
Go read her things! Do it!


	3. Chapter 3

Brain settled his "patient" on the bed, pressing warm kisses to his neck. "First of all, does anything hurt? And don't lie to me just for love things, Pinky."

"Umm..." Oh, it was awfully hard to think with Brain's mouth on his neck. "Naaaaaaaarf... um, my foot a little. I think. But not too bad, doctor."

"Good. Not your back at all?" Allowing him to get his bearings, Brain ducked down and began to unwind the bandages from his foot. There was a bloodspot on it that made his heart ache, but it didn't seem to be bleeding any longer. Some fresh bandages and he'd be fine in the morning. Pinky's heel cupped in his hand, he brushed a kiss to the top of his foot.

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he half-giggled and half-sighed, curling one hand in front of his mouth. Sweetest husband ever. "Poit. Oh, no. My back only hurts when I do something like this." Pinky twisted his torso one way to demonstrate, wrinkling his nose when the bandage pulled and the soreness became noticeable. Then he turned back. "It probably hurts with other things too, but I haven't tried."

"Don't do that, then." Rolling his eyes, Brain nipped his partner's ankle and slowly nibbled up his calf to get to his knee. "Seeing you injured and bleeding is far from enjoyable and if you twist your back overmuch, you'll begin to bleed again. Patients who reopen their wounds don't get love things," he warned, flitting his tongue out to tease the back of his knee.

Pinky squirmed, trying not to move too much and listen to Brain, but it was hard when he licked him there! He knew that wasn't fair. "Sorry, doctor. I was only trying to show you." He managed to get out, biting down on his lower lip as his leg twitched.

"Next time, just tell me. I'll ask when I want a... demonstration." He flicked his gaze up, the long lick up Pinky's thigh enough context for the word.

Shuddering pleasantly, Pinky smiled down at him and allowed his thighs to part a little. "Well, I had to be sure it still hurt. But don't worry, Dr. Brain, I'll do demonstrations if you ask," he assured, tail swishing lazily. "Is the check-up done now? Troz."

"Not just yet." He didn't want to feel bandages while gripping and touching his husband, so rose the rest of the way. Pressing their lips together, he began to carefully unwind them. He would rewrap fresh ones after.

Oh, it was almost like he was undressing him. Pinky wriggled under his hands, purring and giggling. He toyed with his ears as he gave him several more light, quick kisses.

"You're the silliest patient I'll ever have the pleasure of treating," Brain hummed, straddling his husband's thigh and pressing close enough to peer over his shoulder. There was no fresh blood here either, which was a relief. The megalomaniac dragged his teeth over his lover's shoulder before licking slowly over the same area. He let the arousal come freely, needed it to play the game properly. "The normal check-up is over. Now it's time I checked your reflexes," he purred, a hand trailing down his front, stroking through his fur until he could cup Pinky's groin and gently squeeze.

Pinky gripped Brain's shoulders, gasping as his back bowed. "I don't know how I feel about you having other patients, Dr. Brain." He massaged firmly, fingertips soaking up the softness of his fur. "_Zort_. I hope... you don't check all their reflexes this way," he laughed, rocking his hips to feel more.

"Of course not. I only save such things for my most important patient." The smaller mouse rubbed against Pinky's thigh, kneading until the pouch made itself known. "Mm. Excellent reflexes," he complimented, dipping a finger into the pouch to tease and coax his shaft free.

He held on tighter, a high squeak escaping when the tingles traveled rapidly up his spine. The leg Brain wasn't straddling shifted further apart from the other as his length eased out. "Egad," he breathed, then shook his head to clear it. "Only the best reflexes for you, doctor. Naaaaaaaarf."

"So I see," Brain purred, stroking his emerging length. The heat in his gut centered, his own arousal breaking out from the pouch. "You're quite the exceptional patient. Let me just check for fever." He began to brush light kisses over his cheeks, across his brow.

His whole face warmed under the onslaught of kisses. "Dr. Brain, I feel so hot," Pinky breathed, tone teasing as he slid his hands down his back. He squirmed from his husband's touch, purposefully rubbing his thigh against the exposed shaft.

He wheezed, closing his eyes momentarily as the sensations rolled through him. Hips rutting, he rubbed his lips to the pink of his husband's ear. "I believe the best thing to do in this case is to heat you up further." Brain nipped lightly, sang a squeaky love song into his ear. "Scoot back, but remember not to lie on your back."

"'Kay." Pinky brought their lips together for a quick kiss before moving, making sure to slide the entirety of his leg against Brain's length. Scooting back further up the bed, he brought his knees up, careful to keep the bottom of his one foot off it as he spread them to frame his arousal. "What next, Dr. Brain?"

Oh, he presented himself so prettily. "Next, I believe I'll check your pulse. There are multiple places to do so." He crawled forward, gaze greedy. "Would you like me to show them all to you?"

"Yes, please," he purred, rolling his hips. Pinky met Brain's gaze with a half-lidded one of his own, batting his lashes enticingly. "Show me, Brain."

"Alright, then. We'll start here." He lifted his husband's hands, one after the other, and pressed his lips to his wrists in damp, lingering kisses. "Mm. It's a little quick. Let's double check that, shall we?" Brain proceeded to nuzzle above his heart, nipping and kissing the skin below the fur.

His giggles were dizzy, laced with pleasured hitches as he sighed and groaned. "Mmhm. Double decker checker, yes. Naaaaarf." He could feel his heart was only beating faster; his length throbbed hard to attest to that and his chest was completely overrun by butterflies that escaped from his tummy.

Brain stroked his length, humming softly as he kissed his way up to Pinky's neck. "I can check your pulse here as well," he explained and closed his lips over the pulse point to suckle and mark it. It wouldn't be viewable beneath his fur, but he'd know it was there.

"Ahh... is my heart all pittery-pattery there too?" Pinky tilted his head on a moan, letting Brain have all the access he wanted. He nosed his ear, purring and licking at the soft, pink of it, his hands kneading his husband's crookedy tail.

"It is, yes. It seems to be beating rather wildly everywhere." His own was, for that matter, tail twitching into the ministrations. "But there's one more place for me to check, patient." His hand slid away from Pinky's shaft, both going to cup his waist. "Any guesses as to where that might be?"

"_Zort._ Oh, I might have one, doctor." Pinky lifted his knees further, one hand staying at his tail as the other buried his fingers in Brain's fur midback for balance and to keep him close. "But I'm not the professional here, so I could be wrong. Poit."

"Yes, but how can you learn if you aren't wrong once in awhile?" Or constantly, in his lover's case, but even Pinky could surprise him at times. Particularly when it came to love things. "Come now, Pinky. Your doctor insists that you guess." He tongued glided up his neck, ruffling his fur.

"Mmmm," he hummed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "Yes, doctor. Umm... troz. My tail?" Pinky opened one eye, giggling as he teased and the heat of anticipation swelled in his gut. "Or myyyyy... nose?"

"I could try those places," Brain suggested, a hand running up his husband's wriggling tail and a light kiss being pressed to the tip of his nose. "Hm. They don't seem to be working. Where should I go next?" he purred, kisses trailing down.

His laughter was broken up by soft panting as he squirmed. Oh, Brain was playing wonderfully with him. He was so fun! Pinky ducked his head to claim a kiss. "My lips?"

"Pinky, I'm looking for your pulse, remember?" The hands on his hips dipped inward, fingers brushing the base of his length. "But I suppose checking your lips isn't a bad thing." Brain slid back up, pressing their lips together eagerly.

"Just want to make sure... they're quality kissing lips," he moaned, hips jerking a little as his length twitched. Oh, he couldn't avoid it for much longer now. "A-are they healthy lips, Dr. Brain?" Pinky rubbed them against his husband's, mouthing his lower lip.

"They seem to be." His own arousal ached for contact, but he continued to very lightly tease Pinky's. His thumb rubbed firmly against the base while his tongue slipped between his husband's lips to mimic the motion against his tongue. "We may as well make sure the rest of your mouth is up for kissing before returning to your pulse," he purred.

"Na-aaaaaarf..." His fingers gripped tighter as his whole body rolled with Brain's touches. Pinky whimpered into the kiss, the heat in his belly growing. Tugging and massaging his husband's tail, he kissed back hungrily and let his tongue tangle with Brain's, pushing and rubbing against it.

Tail straining, trying to curl up to keep Pinky's fingers on it, Brain pressed closer and whined needily into the kiss. It only broke for air, the megalomaniac peppering his face with kisses instead as he caught his breath. "Oh, yes. Your mouth seems to be in excellent condition for kisses."

"Brain," he moaned, pressing closer to try and get more of his hands on his length. His face was so warm and all a-tingle from the kisses. Heavy lids drooped even as he forced his eyes to stay open. "My thingy... please..."

"Mm-mm," he hummed, fingers drifting to either thigh to stroke and pet. "It's Dr. Brain, Pinky."

"Dr. Braaaaiiin," Pinky whined, legs trembling as he held them up and away, back arching. He buried his face in his shoulder, nibbling and kissing it. "Check my heartbeat again. Poit."

"Hmm. I suppose I could." Brain licked his way down, but didn't go far. He nuzzled and nipped just above Pinky's heart, teasing him. "It's beating even faster than before," he mused.

Pinky shook his head quickly. "Not there! Narf!" Egad, he was so hot and Brain's mouth was so good, everything Brain was good. "My thingy, that's- umm- just, there." His thoughts and words were all swimming around in his head, going all sorts of whichways and he couldn't keep a hold of any of them. More than usual, that is.

Brain kissed his way down, taking his torturous time. His hands slid down his legs, tucked beneath his knees to keep them bent and his legs spread as his body slid lower. His back arched, keeping his tail within reach, and his lips finally reached his partner's glistening length. With a small purr, the smaller mouse slowly ran his tongue along the side. "Yes," he breathed. "A wonderful place to check."

He nearly fell back, would have had they not been holding each other so tightly. Pinky let out a needy squeak, the teasing leaving him stiff and still, waiting on the edge for more as he offered himself for whatever Brain wanted to do with him. Kneading his crookedy tail, he squeaked again as his length throbbed.

Mouth watering, Pinky's scent invading and overtaking his senses, Brain gave up the teasing. He closed his mouth over a patch of sensitive skin and began to suck, tongue lapping the spot eagerly. Still cupping his knees, the megalomaniac began to knead the backs of them to compete with the delicious touches to his tail.

"Brain...!" he gasped, fingers and toes curling as the sensations swept through him. He couldn't remember ever feeling anything other than this, melting and tingling and so much love. None of the earlier hurts mattered, only now and Brain's mouth and his hands and the way his tail twitched into his hand when he pumped it.

"Yes, yes." Brain went about thoroughly lapping every bit of that sensitive pink skin, a hand lifting to press against the small of his back to make sure he stayed upright. "Such a good patient, Pinky. Excellent." He moaned squeakily at the hand on his tail before suckling greedily on the head of his husband's length.

Pinky sang for him, squeaky, needy babbles as every part of him trembled. Liquid heat boiled in his gut, threatening to overflow as every lick and suck had him begging for more. More, but also less, because he couldn't keep this up for long and he so wanted it to last, wanted Brain to feel good too. He reached down for his husband's length, fingers brushing against it lightly.

Moaning around his partner's length, Brain spread his legs and scooted forward to take more of his arousal. He sucked firmer, trying not to be distracted by his hand. His own reached back, catching Pinky's tail to pump and knead.

"Egad-!" He stiffened, tail lifting high as he choked out his cries. "Brain, I-! It's too..." So much, so fast. His fingers curled around Brain's length and tugged. Oh, he was so ready to let go, but held back all the same, teetering right on the edge, flushed and writhing and whimpering.

Yes, yes. With a whimper of his own, the smaller mouse tugged at his husband's tail. His other hand slid around, cupped the pouch between his legs and squeezed. His tongue rubbed insistently at the underside of his length and he purred to vibrate and pleasure even more.

Pinky squealed, cumming hard and so sudden he nearly toppled over from the intensity. Pleasure thrummed in every inch of him, buzzing in time with the talented tongue that left him completely mindless and tingling.

Brain swallowed rapidly, getting everything that he could and continuing to lap and nuzzle at his shaft until he'd milked every drop. Still purring, he continued to stimulate to renew his lover's arousal. There was still so much touching left to do.

He squeaked helplessly, not certain at all what to do with all this feeling. Pinky wriggled and arched and spread his legs further, his tail still curled up and pressing into Brain's hand. His own hand was trying to pump both his crookedy tail and length, but there was no rhythm to it, so hard to think or focus when Brain wouldn't let him out of that pleasant fog, half-suspended in the high of release. "Brain," he panted, whining.

Hips rocking, Brain whimpered and squeaked needily as he rose to press their lips together in a hungry kiss. He remained on his knees, running his hands up and down Pinky's front, fingers tangling in his fur.

Pinky answered instinctively, singing back to him as his hands worked the appendage and arousal, firm grips on each. Kissing desperately, he pushed his chest into his hands, rubbing to create friction. Needing friction. His tail wiggled and arched, agreeing with him, so he gripped Brain's tail for his attention and squeaked submissively, giving himself for his husband's pleasure. Their pleasure.

"Yes," he moaned, breaking contact in order to steady himself and locate the lubricant they needed. "Stay, dear, I'll only be a moment."

"'Kay," he breathed, having to let his arms fall away to prop himself up, to keep him from simply tumbling over to writhe on the bed with abandon. Instead he leaned back a little and lifted his hips, legs spread wide as he rocked up and down. "Hurry back, love," Pinky purred, eyes dark and dazed and wanting him more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"Yes," he repeated, aching to just press close and never move away again. But that would come soon. Very soon. Brain went to the edge of their bed, reaching under it for the three-in-one oil. He crawled back to his partner, popping the cap off the container. A hand reached back, gripping his tail and pumping firmly. "Beautiful, Pinky. Just gorgeous," he purred.

"Brain," he moaned, stretching to show off as much of himself as he could, his hips still rolling, untouched and wanting. His tail stiffened and arched higher with each motion of Brain's hand, wringing more sounds from him as the attentions became near unbearable. But so, so good. His entrance quivered, his frictionless length ached. "Ohh... I... I think my heart's beating in another place, Dr. Brain," Pinky panted, trying to lift his hips higher, but the angle wouldn't allow for it.

Brain looked him over, gaze dark and greedy. "Is it?" he purred, releasing his tail to slicken his fingers. Cupping Pinky's hip, he reached back and rubbed a digit beneath his tail. He pressed it in just a little, tugging at his hip to get him to lift. "On your knees, my dear patient, and I'll locate exactly where."

With a wanton whine, he leaned forward, eager to obey even when all he wanted to do was to push back against his finger and take him in, in, in. Kneeling, Pinky lowered his front and lifted his rear, wriggling uncontrollably as he lapped down Brain's chest, over his tummy, and to his length.

"Oh!" Brain gasped, thrusting his finger in more by reflex than design. His tongue was so hot and wet and big and- "Oh, Pinky..." Fingers fisting in his husband's fur, the megalomaniac began to thrust his finger rapidly, adding a second one quickly. He needed to be in, needed to take and claim what was his.

"Brain...!" His breath fanned over his member as he panted, hot and fast and he suckled against the side of it, rubbing his tongue fervently. Hips jerking in time with the thrusts, his body took him in deeper, letting him hit that spot inside him and painted his vision with bright light as he squeaked and writhed. Again, again, oh please he wanted and needed it so much.

"Yes, Pinky, yes..." Brain focused his attentions on that spot, his legs parting. But as delicious as that mouth was on him, he needed to be in. He drew his fingers out reluctantly, falling back and propping himself up on his elbows. His hips rolled, tongue gliding over his lips. "Come, Pinky," he ordered breathlessly.

Pinky licked his way back up his body, crawling over him. Eyes darkened as he rubbed their fur together, then he settled on his husband's lap and lowered himself on his length. Oh, it was perfect, he was filled and it was so hot. He kept him buried in him a moment, taking the time to kiss all over Brain's face and just rock his hips back and forth. Each slight movement had him purring, singing soft squeaky songs, and longing for more.

"Yes." Brain sang back to him, planting his feet in order to rock and thrust into his lover. Perfect and lovely, so hot and tight and his. All his. Greedy, the smaller mouse wrapped his fingers around his husband's length, pumping firmly while his other hand gripped Pinky's hip to keep him moving.

Crying out, Pinky rutted faster and drove him deeper. Each slide perfect, bringing them closer, wringing whines for more from him. "Brain... ohhh, Brain...!" He ran his hands all over him, needing to touch, and gripped his shoulders when he brushed that spot that made his head spin and everything other than his husband melt away. His hips worked harder, muscles clenching as he bounced in Brain's lap, lifting fast and quick. "Brain!"

"Pinky!" Brain echoed, clutching his lover's waist while every single movement drew him closer and closer to the edge. Every touch made his heart throb, every sound made his body ache. Singing squeakily, he firmly massaged the sensitive pink length rubbing through and dampening his fur. "Pinky, Pinky now, now, oh-! _Yes_!" he wailed, hips bucking madly as his release spilled into his lover.

"Brain-! Love you, love y-! Brain!" He couldn't take it, the firm grip and teasing tickle at his length, the warmth flooding him inside until he was so full, he had to let go. Head tossed back on a squeaky cry, his hips stiffened and stilled as he came over their bellies.

Lost in sensation, Brain reached up and cupped his husband's cheeks to bring him down for a heated, needy kiss. "Pinky," he moaned, voice muffled by his lips. "I love you. I love you, Pinky. Yes."

Pinky drowned in the kiss, soft sounds slipping through as he wrapped his arms around him. Tremors wracked his body as he came down from the high, feeling his husband still buried in him. "I love you too, Brain," he panted, bleary, glazed over gaze seeking his out, his face pressing further into his hands. "Oh, Brain..."

Brain met his gaze, pink eyes dark and satisfied. He gave him lover several more kisses. humming contentedly. "It would appear," he murmured breathlessly, "that you're in excellent health."

Eyes fluttering closed, Pinky purred as each kiss left him feeling more sated and loved than he could possibly contain. His tail wagged incessantly and he stroked along Brain's sides. "I do have a very good doctor taking care of me, after all." He bumped their noses together, lapped softly at his husband's lips.

"Yes, always," he agreed, allowing his lips to part to grant his lover access.

He kept the kiss slow, deep, trying to fall further into the warmth Brain provided him. All of his aches had vanished. Nothing could hurt after the two of them did such wonderful love things. Pinky broke to kiss to lick the tip of his nose, then his chin. "I love you," he cooed again, settling more atop him, a pleasant tremor spiralling through him as Brain's length moved within him while he cuddled. "Naaaaaaarf."

Brain stroked his back gently, careful to avoid the injured spot. He still needed to finish tending to him properly before they slept, hummed softly and nuzzled his partner in response to the words. Soft kisses were placed along his brow and to the bases of his ears. "Anytime you require a doctor, my dear, I'm happy to provide you with assistance."

"How about when I only require you?" he asked, rubbing his nose along his jaw and into the crook of his neck.

"Of course. I'm your husband. Whatever you require, I'm pleased to do my best to provide." He let a hand rest at the small of his back, fingers brushing the base of his tail teasingly. "And I suspect," hope, "that the same goes for you."

His tail rose immediately, action instinctive. "Oh, yes, Brain! Troz. I'll do anything for you." Pinky kissed his neck, then his shoulder, kisses solidifying that his claim that he would.

"Thank you, Pinky." Brain pet his tail, humming a Spinatra song into his lover's ear. "We should move soon, my dear. I'd like to put a bandage on your back and foot and then bedtime. You should be better come morning, but certainly by tomorrow night."

"Oh, good," he purred, ears twitching and tail curling. "For your plan thingy." He didn't really want to move though, so content with being full and surrounding his chubby hubby. But if his doctor wanted to put more bandaids on him, then he supposed he couldn't really say no. Reluctantly, he lifted his hips until Brain slipped out, leaving him cold and stretched and icky inside. Pinky whimpered and pouted, nuzzling his lover to make up for it.

"I'm sorry, dear, shh. I know it causes you discomfort, but it'll feel better soon," he promised, kissing his lips warmly. "I'll get a damp cloth on my way back with the first aid kit and clean you up."

Pinky kissed back hungrily, the soft, wet warmth of his mouth soothing in and of itself. "'Kay," he murmured, stroking the curve of Brain's ear.

Brain carefully sat him up, slipping out from beneath him to settle him back onto his stomach. After a cursory study of his back - the wound hadn't reopened and looked no worse than it had before - he licked the back of his partner's ear and went off to the sink. He cleaned himself off quickly, dampened a small towel for his lover, and stopped off to hook the first aid kit on his tail on the way back to the cage. "Alright, Pinky, once I'm finished here, it's bedtime."

"Mmhm..." Blue eyes already closed, Pinky nodded sleepily. His tail steadily drooped, only to snap back up before it began to fall again. His arms were crossed under his cheek, pillowing his head. "Naaaaarf..." He yawned squeakily, smiling as he snuggled towards the sound of his husband's voice. "Right, Brain."

With a small smile, Brain took care to clean the wound on his back before bandaging it. Then rolled him over to wipe his belly and thighs clean, pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks before tending to his foot. "There now. A plan successfully completed." He lifted his partner, getting him beneath their banket before climbing onto his own side and snuggling close.

"Egad, Brain... brilliant..." He yawned again, lashes fluttering and sleepy slivers of blue eyes gazed at his husband. "I love you."

"Yes. You too, my dear." Brain nudged their noses together, rubbing gently before settling, his limbs wrapped around his husband. "Just be careful tomorrow," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"'Kay. Promise," Pinky murmured, hugging him back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Pinky." He drifted off on a quiet sigh, holding his husband close.

-8-8-

Pinky kept his promise. When tomorrow came he was careful. He felt bad that they didn't get to try and take over the world the night before, so he wanted to make sure Brain got a chance to do one of his plan thingies that night. The lanky mouse avoided anything and everything he could potentially hurt himself on or with, being extra super careful so his hubby wouldn't have to worry.

But the next day he found himself missing the kisses and the attention. It made him feel all twisty inside, guilty for wanting what never really bothered him before. It wasn't like he was jealous of the world, not at all. He wanted Brain's plan thingies to succeed and he wanted to help him. But he wanted the love things and date nights and the freely given kisses too.

The pats were lovely and the brush of a hand over his side or the tap of their tails, but he'd gotten spoiled and it just wasn't what he needed. So Pinky watched him plan, waiting until his attention was almost completely consumed before going in search of ideas for getting more get-better kisses. His gaze fell on a pair of scissors. Cuts were bad, very bad, and Brain had seemed so scared when he only a little bit of the red stuff came out from the pushpin. He didn't want to make Brain scared... but he'd also gotten a lot of attention from it.

Biting his lower lip, he glanced between the scissors and his lover. Just a little cut... like a paper cut only without paper. He'd do it somewhere where he could still be helpful too, so it wouldn't get in the way of tonight's plan. He'd pretend he was making paper dolls, cut out a few misshapen ones just because who didn't like paper dolls?

Then he held his forearm to one of the blades and slid it across. His fur stained faster than he thought it would. Gasping, he grabbed one of the paper cutouts and dabbed it against the red sticky stuff. It stung to press on it, so Pinky let it fall away and cradled his bleeding arm to his chest. "Brain? Brain!" he called out, hurrying towards his husband, his stomach twisting with guilt now that he'd already done it.

"Pinky?" A chill went down his spine at the tone of his husband's voice. The day before there hadn't been any injuries and he'd been so relieved, beginning to think that perhaps he'd been mistaken about his worries. The few balance tests he'd performed upon returning home from the previous night's plan hadn't shown anything amiss, Pinky being as graceful as ever and even showing off a bit in order to entice Brain into love things. It had worked, of course, and Brain had thought the injuries were behind them.

He certainly hadn't been expecting blood and not on his arm. "Pinky!" Brain leapt up, scrambling to his husband before he'd even come all the way over. "Oh. Oh, sweetheart, come now. The first aid kit's still in the cage, and that needs to be cleaned." He needed to see how deep it was; it was bleeding far too steadily. Oh. Oh, no, he wouldn't be able to stand it if his precious husband had cut something important.

"I'm sorry." Tears filled his eyes and he felt so bad and his arm hurt and the red was scary. Pinky followed Brain to the cage, clinging to his husband's arm. "I'm sorry, Brain. I-I didn't..." Except he did mean to, so he couldn't finish that sentence, and started crying instead.

"It's alright, Pinky. You'll be alright. I promise." Please, please, please. Brain settled him on their bed before snatching up the first aid kit. At this rate, he'd have to restock it. He cupped his husband's chin, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Just relax, dear, and don't cry. I know it hurts, but I'll take care of you. Everything's going to be fine."

Nodding quickly, Pinky reluctantly let go of him so he could look at his arm. "Brain," he sobbed while trying to stop the tears, "I know... I-I love you and I-" He didn't know what to say, scrubbed at his eyes with his good arm to give him something else to focus on.

"I know, Pinky. But it was only an accident, so don't worry." Brain focused on the wound, putting pressure on it with an alcohol pad to try and stop the bleeding and simultaneously clean it. "Here, now. I know it stings, but hold it right there. I'll be back in just a minute." He cupped Pinky's cheeks, gave him another kiss before leaving the cage.

"Hurry back," he whimpered, looking down at the pad he had to hold onto. It did sting, even more than when he'd just been touching it himself, but he was going to listen to Brain and at least he didn't have to look at the scary red sticky stuff. "Poit."

Brian returned with a damp cloth soon enough, removing the pad. He sighed, deeply relieved to see that the bleeding had ebbed. He brushed the cloth over the wound, cleaning it carefully. "Oh, Pinky, your dumb luck has worked in our favor. It doesn't look as though anything important was cut." But it was a curiously clean slice, he noted, plucking up the bandages to begin wrapping the wound. "What on earth happened?"

"I was making... paper dolls and I..." Pinky watched him wrap the bandages around his arm. "I cut myself." It was all true, but it tasted like a lie on his tongue.

"That's alright, Pinky. It was just an accident," he said again, taking the damp cloth and folding it so his lover wouldn't see the blood. "Wipe your hands, my dear."

He did, getting rid of the red stains, still sniffling as his stomach churned uncomfortably. Damp, blue gaze sought out his husband's, and he reached out for him. He wanted a hug, wanted to cuddle, wanted to make sure Brain wasn't still worried.

The smaller mouse cleaned his own hands before returning the embrace, stroking his back gently. "Everything's alright, sweetheart. In a little while, I'll change the bandages. But you're just fine." He brushed a kiss to his cheek, rubbing his nose against the spot. "You're alright." Though his voice was low, the reassurances more for himself than for Pinky. He couldn't explain why his lover had been experiencing an increase in injuries, and he didn't at all like it.

Pinky snuggled against him, inhaling deeply. "I love you." His legs wrapped around the shorter mouse's waist, letting him press his entire body up close. The affection, the low, comforting tone of his voice, it did its job and soothed him, easing the aches in his heart, stomach, and arm. "I love you."

"Yes, my dear, you too." So very much. Brain nuzzled him gently, petting his sides for a few moments before drawing back. "Come. Sit with me for a little while, Pinky."

"While you do your plans?" He blinked at him curiously, his tail lifting in interest. "But you don't like it when I do that. I'm distracting. Troz."

"Extremely distracting, yes, but it's alright. I'd prefer if you stayed by my side for a little while." Where it was safe and he wouldn't get hurt.

Pinky nodded, sliding off the bed. "'Kay. Poit. If you're sure, love." He leaned down to kiss him on the lips, the contact sending his heart a-flutter and making him feel better still.

"Yes, I'm very sure." If it took a little longer for him to finish that night's plans, so be it. At least he'd know that Pinky wasn't off having another accident. Taking his husband's hand to lead him towards the blueprints and notebook. "I don't want you to get hurt again, my dear."

Blue eyes were downcast as he followed, simultaneously warm and cold at the same time. "I know. I'm sorry." The worst part was that even though it made him feel bad to make Brain feel bad, he still did it anyway. Doing it in the name of love didn't seem like the right reason anymore, even though the attention was so nice. It wasn't just about the get-better kisses anymore, which were still lovely, but he didn't know if he could stop. It was very easy to hurt himself and get Brain to look at him. A lot easier than other things.

"It isn't your fault, Pinky. There's no need to apologize for accidents." Brain lifted his hand, brushing an absent kiss to the back of the lanky mouse's hand as his mind turned back to his plans. Pinky would be safe, so he could concentrate.

"But I don't like making you all worry-washy," he murmured, playing with his tail, drawing little invisible drawings on the countertop with the tip. For a while he was content to sit with Brain, leaning against him now and then when he wasn't writing too much. But his natural state wasn't sedentary and Pinky began to fidget before long. He understood why Brain couldn't cuddle with him, he was working on his plan thingy, but if he was gonna sit with him then he wanted some sort of response. The lanky mouse began to toy with his husband's ears, flicking and tugging on them.

His ears twitched madly, the smaller mouse leaning away. "Pinky, what in the world?" He looked over, bumping their noses together.

"I like your ears. Poit." Was his excuse as he folded his hands in his lap. "And you're all quiet and working." However, now with his attention, Pinky smiled and his tail began to wag as he rubbed his nose to Brain's.

"That is generally the process, Pinky. Now settle. I should be finished soon." He snapped the lead on the end of the pencil so he could write with one hand rather than having to use them both. He wrapped an arm around his happy husband's waist and stroke gently as he returned to his work.

Purring, he did try to settle, snuggling against his lover. Though he had to be careful of squeezing his arm between them on accident and making it sting again, so he encircled his chubby waist in a hug and watched him scribbly scribble all over the paper. "What is it, Brain?" he asked, resting his chin on the shorter mouse's shoulder.

"It should be simple enough, my dear. I've factored in your injury, so we won't be leaving the lab. I'll have to modify a computer, but that shouldn't take an exorbitant amount of time." He brushed a kiss to his husband's cheek, returning to his work. "When I'm finished, I'll explain the entire plan to you, Pinky."

"'Kay. But I'll still get to help, right?" He wanted to make sure; since the mention of his injury and changing the plan thingy had him a little nervous. Brain never did plan thingies without him, so it wasn't likely he'd start now, but still. Making sure never hurt anything.

"Of course, Pinky, just in a smaller capacity than normal." Much smaller and much safer than normal. Their plans tended to be dangerous enough without Pinky's sudden increase in fragility.

"Umm..." His brow scrunched some. "Does that mean less? Poit."

"Yes, it does." Brain brushed his fingers over his brow to smooth it. "But with your increase of injuries as of late, it's better that way."

Pinky's head lifted and he leaned away slightly. "So because I'm getting hurt more, you need my help less? Oh, but Brain, that shouldn't have anything to do with anything! Troz! I can help just the same as I always have!"

"Don't fret, dear. It isn't that I require your help less. I do still require your assistance, very much so, but our plans can be on the dangerous side. I'm not fond of the frequency of your injuries lately and would prefer it if you were out of harm's way as much as possible." Brain bumped their noses together. "It isn't your fault, my dear."

"But I won't get hurt, not on your plan thingy. I'll try really hard not to. Oh, please, Brain, I want to help. Same as always." He nuzzled him, gripping his fur to keep him close. The owies weren't supposed to do this, decrease the amount of time spent with his lover, it was supposed to increase it. If he didn't help as much, or had to stay away from the dangerous parts then they wouldn't be spending time together at all! Or well... not like usual, anyway. "Brain, I'll be careful. Really, really careful. _Zort._"

"Pinky, tonight's plan is nearly completed. There isn't enough time to make any alterations. Besides that, you still have a part in the plan. It's just been reduced to a more manageable degree." Baffled by his behavior, Brain peppered light kisses along his brow. "It's only while you're hurt, my dear."

His ears fell, both from the kisses and from the news. He didn't like the word "reduce", it didn't sound too good. "What will I be doing then? Poit."

"Fetching things when I tell you to." And not alone unless it couldn't be helped.

"'Kay," he sighed, toying with Brain's fur. "Can I help more tomorrow night?"

With a sigh, Brain wrapped his arms around his husband and gave him a gentle squeeze. "If you're uninjured, yes. I prefer it when you're able to assist properly, Pinky. We are partners, after all, working towards this goal together."

"I know," Pinky sniffled, melting into the embrace. "And I want to be a good partner, Brain. Troz. You deserve a good partner." The bandages around his arm felt very foreign and there were phantom aches in his tail, back, and foot. A good partner - a good husband - wouldn't hurt themselves and hurt his or her lover's chance of achieving their destiny.

But a very scary, mean part of him reminded him that if he hadn't, then Brain wouldn't be giving him this attention now; hugging him so nicely when he had a plan thingy he was working on. It was only because he was hurt did he get things like this. Pinky didn't want to believe it, didn't like that he felt torn between being good and careful or being reckless and feeling loved. Getting get-better kisses and snuggles. It made his tummy all wibbly-wobbly inside and his heart all achy-breaky. "I don't feel good, Brain," he murmured, hugging him tighter. "Can I go lie down?"

Oh, not something new to worry about. Brain sighed, rubbing his back, sliding his other hand up to check his brow for fever. There was none, but he couldn't deny that something didn't seem off about his husband when he leaned back to study his face. "Perhaps we should put off tonight's plan as well, Pinky."

Pinky straightened immediately. "No, Brain, I just want to lie down! That doesn't mean anything!" There wasn't even an owie and he wasn't sick, just... he didn't feel well. He didn't feel well because Brain was putting him before his plans too much now, when they were still what he really wanted. And it was all his fault for starting this anyway.

"Alright, Pinky, calm down." Brain cupped his cheeks, pressing their noses together and rubbing gently. "You can go lie down. I'll locate you when I complete the plans."

"'Kay." After eyeing him a moment, making sure he really would get him when it was time for the plan, Pinky got up and kissed his hubby's head. The lanky mouse wandered back towards their cage, rubbing his guilty twisty tummy sympathetically. No more owies, no matter how much he wanted a get-better kiss or any kiss at all, he would not hurt himself and make Brain worry. He crawled under the blanket of their bed and ignored the disappointment that the kisses outside of love things were done. He just had to make sure the disappointment didn't overwhelm the guilt, that was easy enough. He did feel very bad about it after all.

Brain frowned after him, turning back to his plans with a small sigh. Had he missed something in his tests? Pinky was just acting so oddly in addition to the increased injuries. He needed to make certain he was alright, but after the plan. He didn't want his husband to feel guilty for disrupting things two nights in a row. Well, before things could begin at any rate. Perhaps after the plan, in the unlikely event that they failed, he could redo some of the tests without allowing his lover to distract him.

Yes. Nodding to himself, satisfied with the decision, he went back to work. Pinky would be fine. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Egad, it's getting worse.  
Not our writing, no. Goodness, if anything, StarShineDC and I have vastly improved.  
I mean Pinky's injuries. Yes. And his guilt. How much longer will he put his poor hubby through all this worry and anguish? Who knows.

I guess I do lol

Cowritten with the one, the only, the insanely stylish and owner of new PatB merch, StarShineDC  
And she doesn't just look pretty, she writes pretty too, so go read her things


	4. Chapter 4

Pinky felt much better after they did the plan thingy (even though it failed), until Brain did more doctor tests on him without getting to play doctor after. Clearly his chubby hubby was still worried, though it was with good reason as the taller mouse had already accidentally thought of another way to get get-better kisses, and that was simply not allowed anymore. Worries distracted Brain and he couldn't be distracted from his destiny, especially not because of him. Why did it have to be such a bad thing to want his attention though? Couldn't it come without the worry? Pinky liked to think it could, getting hurt or bopped or bumped before he started doing it on purpose never seemed to bother Brain this much before.

Though now it seemed Brain was just being worried and the attention was not so much on him, but on the results of his doctor test. Pinky tried not to pout, he really did, but if Brain was going to be worried about him, then it wasn't fair that he had to just sit back - sit still and not move in case he hurt himself - and not be with him while he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. While he sat and waited for him, Pinky toyed with the bouncy, scrapey thing that was used to light the bunsen burners, sulking.

While Pinky sulked, Brain studied and fretted. None of the results made sense, at least not in conjunction with what he was searching for. Nothing explained Pinky's sudden increase in severe injuries. He had, in fact, ended up perfect in everything. Nothing wrong with his ears, his eyes, his balance - there was nothing. Pinky was perfectly healthy.

Why, then, was he getting hurt? He didn't get injured on their plans any more than normal, still laughed at the smattering of bops he'd received when Brain had forgotten about his recent penchant for pain. It simply didn't make any sense unless he was doing it to himself which-

Brain stilled, grip tightening on the results he held. _Unless he was doing it to himself._ No. No, of course not. It was Pinky. His sweet, flighty lover. He didn't harm himself, not intentionally. But now that the seed had been planted, it was all he could see. He quivered a little, throwing himself further into research and results. Something else had to explain this. Pinky wouldn't self-mutilate. It made no sense. Not his happy husband. There was an alternative explanation; he just had to find it.

Pinky looked over his shoulder at his husband. For a few minutes he watched him fall deeper into the plans and books and papers. "Brain," he finally spoke up, still fiddling with the flint lighter. "Brain, come cuddle with me. Please?"

"Not now, Pinky. Once I'm finished here." He looked back, frowning at his husband. His heart constricted as he gazed at his pouty lover, hoping his pondering was incorrect. If Pinky could be left alone for a little bit, everything should be alright. His hypothesis would be wrong and that would be that. Brain refused to consider what could happen if he was correct. "Go and play, Pinky, but be careful. And leave the flint alone. I can't very well light my blowtorch or a bunsen burner without it, particularly since that's the last decent one until the shipment that was ordered comes in."

He dropped it, continuing to pout at him. "But I want a kiss, Brain. Can't I have just one kiss?" If Pinky just told him why he'd been getting hurt, then he wouldn't have to do all that research, but he just couldn't. It wasn't something he could say.

"Later, Pinky." Once he had the answers and could take care of the problem. "Now go play if you're feeling restless."

"Poit," Pinky sighed and got up to do as his husband asked, though he took the lighter with him as a sort of act of defiance. It made him feel better to squeeze the handles anyway. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to actually light a bunsen burner or blowtorch and they were very hard things to break. His ears perked and the lanky mouse looked towards the window, where one of the burners and other lab thingies were. A bunsen burner hurt to touch, even more than hot tea splashing on your fur.

His tail twitched unhappily. Oh, but he promised himself he wouldn't hurt himself again, it was getting in the way of plan thingies and making Brain worry! Although, they'd already done the plan tonight and Brain was worried anyway. At least this way he'd get the attention too. And he'd get to hear an "I love you" and be called so many nice things and touched all over. Instead of being told to go away and play. After the plan was always their time together, Pinky did not like having to wait for it when it was such a silly reason. He was fine, but if Brain wasn't going to spend time with him unless he wasn't, well then... he had the lighter and he had the bunsen burner.

He could say he was going to roast marshmallows.

Hoisting the lighter up, Pinky walked over to the burner. He knew how to turn it on, had seen Brain do it lots of times like when they were the Feldmans and roasted hot dogs outside. It was simple. He started the gas flow by turning the little wheel, then held the lighter over the top to spark it. On the first try it didn't light, or the second since it was kind of hard to scrape the flint fast enough when the lighter was as big as he was, but eventually it sparked and the hot blue flame appeared.

Wasn't it funny that the hotter fire was, the bluer it got? Blue was supposed to be cold and red was supposed to be hot. Pinky shrugged and set the lighter down, brushing his hands together. There was some hesitation before he stuck his hand in the flame, but once he had he surmised that it didn't feel too bad. Until his little mind registered the pain that was there. He yelped and yanked his hand back so quickly that he stumbled over his own feet and tail, rolling backwards until he flopped on his belly. Holding his hand up, he blew quickly on it, the fur singed and the skin already blistering. When caught in fire, he never usually waited long enough or was in it long enough for him to realize it hurt. Not even with explosions. They always happened so fast.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as his breaths started coming faster, making it hard to blow on his hand still and even more difficult to call for his husband. Shakily he got to his feet and went back to where the smaller mouse was so he could fix it, make it all better. Give him a kiss, that was all he wanted. "B-brain," he gasped out, the hitch in his breath allowing more tears to fall.

No. No, he couldn't be. It was an accident. Just an accident, whatever it was. Swallowing hard, Brain turned to assist his husband. He blinked at his hand, eyes rounding. "Pinky! Pinky, what on earth-?" How could he have burned himself so severely? "Sit now, dear, and I'll go get the first aid kit."

Sobbing, he nodded and did as he was told. He'd never had a burn that hurt this much and he never wanted to ever again, even if it did mean kisses and attention from his husband. He'd choose the push pin over this any day.

Brain was gone and back almost too quickly to be possible, setting the kit and a few extra supplies down before perching beside him. Oh, his hand was so red. Brain was afraid to touch it, but he couldn't let the burns get infected either. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is going to hurt. I'm so sorry." He lifted a hand to his partner's cheek, giving him the kiss he'd asked for earlier, but he kept it light and brief before dipping his injured hand in the container of cool water he'd brought over.

Pinky shook his head. He didn't want it to hurt more. It stung once it went in the water and he could feel it throbbing all the way up in his head and not in the good love things way. He changed his mind, he'd take all the owies he'd given himself over this one. "Brain, don't do that," he wailed, wanting to pull his hand away, but his husband had kissed him and called him "sweetheart" so he kept it still for him. "It hurts! Stop it, I'm sorry!" It was clearly punishment for hurting himself, it had to be.

"Shh. Hush now, Pinky, it'll be alright. I need to reduce the swelling. It's only for a few minutes. It'll hurt less after, I promise you. This will help as well," he assured his lover, offering a small dose of a pain reliever. "Take it, my dear, and tell me what happened."

He swallowed it down, then clung to his husband with his good hand. "I-I wanted... I was gonna..." Pinky hiccupped and shook his head again. This was more a lie than anything else and he just couldn't say it, only started crying harder.

Brain leaned back, heart hammering painfully against his ribs as he gazed into those damp, blue eyes. He could always count on Pinky's honesty. Always. And it made something vile twist in his gut to see the guilt of a lie in his husband's miserable gaze. Please no. "What did you burn yourself on, Pinky?"

Gripping his arm tightly, suddenly so scared he'd go away and never come back ever because liars didn't get to be loved or live happily ever after, Pinky gnawed on his lower lip as he was unable to look away from Brain's eyes. "The bunsen burner," he told him through a sob.

"But I just told you..." Pinky may not have been able to look away, but Brain had to. Pink eyes squeezed shut, his free hand lifting to his chest to rub at his heart. His precious dear was hurting himself. "You _know_ that those are dangerous. I've never had to tell you that, Pinky. You know it. You know better." His eyes opened again, the smaller mouse quivering. "You did it on purpose," he said quietly, afraid to phrase it as a question in case Pinky lied to him.

Pinky didn't nod to confirm it, but he didn't shake his head either. His chest heaved as he tried to hold back his tears and crying and any other sad sounds, but it was so hard when Brain was looking at him like that. Oh, it was wrong. He was so wrong and love couldn't change that he'd done a bad thing. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the only thing he could manage without his voice breaking, ears flat against his head and he trembled. "I'm sorry, Brain."

"I thought something was wrong. I thought you were ill, Pinky. I was so afraid that something had happened to you." Anger bubbled beneath the shock, so much more familiar, but it delivered its own sort of pain. "You knew that, Pinky, yet you continued to deceive me. You allowed me to believe that these were accidents. You've never lied to me, Pinky. Ever. What on earth made you believe harming yourself was alright?"

"I didn't mean to lie." The crying had started again, he felt too much shame not to. "It didn't start out as lying, really! I... I just wanted you to kiss me!" Pinky gazed at him pitifully, his eyes watery and guilt-ridden. The anger scared him, he didn't want Brain to be mad, that wasn't why he had done this at all. "Y-you get embarrassed w-when it's not love things or because I'm h-hurt, and-and I just wanted t-to make it easier. I just w-wanted you to kiss me, Brain. We're husbands, that's what's supposed to happen. But I never meant to lie! I didn't want to, I tried not to! Please don't be mad!"

The anger vanished, overwhelmed by another wave of shock and then his own shame. "I d-didn't- I had assumed- Pinky, I never- That is, I..." He couldn't articulate anything, any excuses or explanations. His sweet, precious husband was harming himself because of his own failings.

The Brain didn't recognize the sudden noise that followed that realization, almost missed it over the shattering of his heart and had no idea that he heartbroken sound had come from his own lips. His demonstrations had been lacking; he wasn't good enough. Pinky had hurt himself because The Brain wasn't good enough at being a husband. "I'm sorry," he breathed, his own voice so low under the ringing in his ears. "I didn't mean to be so poor a husband."

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, don't leave me, I- poit?" Pinky's sobs ceased, one ear lifting and he blinked damp eyes at his husband. "Wuh- Brain, why are you sorry?" he sniffled, voice hoarse and thick. "What're you talking about? You're not a bad husband, you're not the one who was a liar liar pants on fire- or... umm... hand on fire... troz. You didn't do anything wrong." His hand squeezed his arm, still clinging in case he tried to leave. "Brain?"

"My inattentions and poor displays of affection drove you to harm yourself. I'm sorry, Pinky. I assumed... I thought I was giving you enough. I thought it would be- I thought you were happy." His husband blurred before him, tears filling pink eyes but not quite falling. "Ultimately, this is my fault." How could he not have known? How could he have missed signs of his husband's dissatisfaction? He still couldn't think of any concrete signs when there must have been some. Pinky had stepped and fallen on a pushpin, he'd given himself second-degree burns. That didn't speak of someone who was happy. "I thought you were happy with me," he said quietly, breath catching.

"I..." Pinky blinked some more, baffled. "I am happy with you, Brain. I wouldn't want you to kiss me if I wasn't happy with you." He scooted closer, taking his hand out of the water so he could wrap his arms around his husband and snuggle against him. "You make me happiest. I was... _zort_. I was being selfish... for wanting more. You love me, and that's enough. I'm sorry. You're a good husband. The best husband. I'm the bad one, I made you worry and I knew I was making you worry. I knew... Brain, I'm so sorry."

The megalomaniac shook his head, a headache forming as his mind struggled to process everything when all it wanted to do was wallow in the miserable knowledge that he hadn't been enough. "You held your hand over a flame and gave yourself second-degree burns, Pinky. That isn't being happy. Having to hurt yourself to get some affection isn't being happy. I saved our kisses and such until after our plans in order for you to have all of my attentions. I never wanted you to have to share the attention with my plans. I saved it so you could have my everything after, and it wasn't enough. I should've given you more, Pinky. I will. I promise. Just don't do this anymore, please. I'm so sorry."

He supposed he wasn't all that happy when he hurt himself, that was true, but that wasn't because of Brain. And he always got real happy right after. Brain gave him so much, he didn't want him to think that he didn't. Pinky had just wanted more. He hugged him tighter, pressing little get-better kisses of his own all over his husband's face. "I won't, I'm sorry. I love you. I always love you, Brain. Please don't be sad. Please don't feel bad."

"But why would you harm yourself, Pinky? I don't understand. Why wouldn't you tell me you were feeling neglected? Do you have such little faith in me? Did you think I wouldn't care? I love you, Pinky. There's nothing I care for more than you. You didn't have to do this." He leaned back, taking a hold of his injured arm to put his hand back into the water. "Leave that there so it'll be able to heal properly."

Pinky watched him move his hand, squirming a little as his reasonings for hurting himself seemed more and more silly and not at all good. "I get hurt lots of times, I guess I didn't think it would be that bad. Troz. I didn't want to make you feel bad, Brain, or like you had to kiss me when you didn't want to. I know you love me lots even when you get all blushy and embarrassed, but I know get-better kisses and love things kisses don't make you do that, so I thought it would be okay... since we can't do love things all the time, then you'd never get anything done. I thought it was a good idea." His shoulders hunched up and his tail curled around him self-consciously. "But I'm not very good at ideas, am I, Brain?"

"I take care of you when you're injured because you're my husband and I care about you more than anything else, Pinky. Giving you kisses and attention because you're hurt doesn't please me because I'm much more focused on the wound than I am on you."

Brain leaned back further, toying with the fur of his husband's chest. "When I, well, give you kisses or when we engage in love things, all of my attention is on you. I prefer that. I want to focus on you, Pinky, and not have other things running through my mind. I attempt to kiss you with all that I have and never want distractions to tarnish that in order to make every touch special. You're special, my dear. Special and important and deserving of the effort. I assumed it was enough, and you only needed to tell me that it wasn't. You didn't have to harm yourself in order to earn my affections."

"But it..." Pinky tried to twist his tail with his one hand, though it wasn't at all the same. "It _should _be enough, Brain. I shouldn't want more. You do make me feel special and I don't know why I wanted more." His eyes grew damp again; he didn't know why Brain felt so bad when it was clearly him that was the bad husband. "I kiss you lots... and hug and touch... are all of them varnished? Poit."

"Of course not, my dear. Whatever you're doing, you have the unique ability to insert your all into it. You're very... in the minute, as they say." Brain lifted his hands, brushing his thumbs beneath his husband's eyes. His attentions as they had been should have been enough, yes, but Pinky responded to touch far too readily and eagerly for him to deny that the blue-eyed creature required more. "I promise I'll do better, my dear, but you have to promise me that you'll never injure yourself again."

Pinky nuzzled his hands, nodding before Brain had even finished. "I promise, Brain. I really do. Narf. I won't ever give myself owies or anything again."

"Alright, Pinky." It tore at The Brain's heart to realize that he didn't quite trust in the words. He could always trust Pinky. With a sigh, he lifted his partner's injured hand from the water and began patting it dry with a lint-free cloth. "Was it worth it? I know you have a high pain tolerance, but you..." He'd cried so many times; Brain hated to see those bright eyes damp. "Was the attention you received worth it?"

"Will you be mad if I say yes?" he asked, glancing between his hand and Brain's gaze several times. "Your attention is worth everything to me, Brain. Because it's so special. You're special. I love you."

Frowning, Brain began to carefully wrap his blistered hand in sterile bandages. "I don't want you to consider harming yourself to be worthwhile, Pinky. How will I know that you truly won't do it again?"

"Because I promised?" Blue eyes blinked at him worriedly. "Poit."

Brain continued wrapping his hand, not responding for the duration. Once he was satisfied, however, he looked up. His hands lifted, cupping his husband's cheeks and gently rubbing their noses together. "Be that as it may, if you do get the urge come and locate me first. And I may blush and become embarrassed by unexpected affections, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy them. It doesn't mean that I would rather they didn't occur. You're far better at sudden affection than I am, Pinky."

"But what if you're busy?" Pinky's eyes couldn't help but flutter closed, contentment easy to come by when Brain touched him like this. Still, his brow knit in slight concern. "What if I want a kiss and you're working on your plan thingy? I've already messed up lots of them by wanting kisses, I don't want to mess up more."

"Causing yourself harm is far more detrimental to my plans than my granting you a kiss. So if I'm plotting for our tomorrow night's, feel free to come to me for one. If we're active in our plans, you know better. But just content yourself with the knowledge that I'd like to kiss you as well. There's nothing wrong with anticipation, Pinky." The megalomaniac pressed a light kiss to one cheek, then the other. He let his lips hover over his partner's before laying them on his nose instead. "You know what happens after the plan, when all my attention is free for you and you alone. When I'm able to give you all the affections you deserve."

His breath tickled his lips and deep down inside his tummy. Oh, there wasn't anything wrong with anticipation at all. Nosing the air carefully, his eyes staying closed, Pinky tried to find his mouth for a proper kiss. Thoughts of after the plan made him all tingly. "I know, I like after the plan." He stroked the smaller mouse's chest. "I love it, being with you."

"Yes," the megalomaniac murmured, lips brushing over his lowered eyelids. "I love being with you, Pinky. Always. I love kissing you." He laid his hands on his lover's shoulders, letting his lips brush over Pinky's as he spoke. "But I want to kiss you because I love you, not because I want to distract you from an injury. I want to engage in love things with you to show you how much I love you and be loved in return, not to make you feel better after an injury. You don't have to hurt for me to care for you, for me to want to touch and kiss. I always want to touch and kiss you," he whispered, finally pressing their lips together.

Tangling his fingers in his fur, Pinky's heart thundered in his chest as a soft whimper escaped, his lips moving eagerly over his husband's. "Brain," he breathed, eyes opening a sliver to gaze at him. "I love you too." Heat filled his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him closer. Touches and kisses... how could he have thought Brain didn't feel the same way? "I'm sorry I thought you didn't want to. I'm sorry for everything, I love you."

"Just never do it again, my dear, and I'll forgive you," Brain promised and his next kiss was to soothe both of their hearts.

"Right, Brain. Naaaaaaf." Pinky melted into the kiss, his ears lowering and his tail wagging madly. He felt better than he had in days, a weight lifted from him, and he just wanted to laugh and cry and hold and kiss and move with Brain. It was the bestest get-better kiss of all. Magic. "Thank you." He pulled his chubby hubby into his lap, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Pinky had never lied to him before, he reminded himself, and nodded. He had to believe that his simple, sweet lover wouldn't go to these lengths again. A little insurance wouldn't hurt, though, so he rocked his hips and pressed down to rub against his husband. His hands glided down his back, ruffling his fur. "It is, if you recall, after the plan," he purred, rubbing his lips to the base of Pinky's ear.

He arched against his hands, pressing their fronts firmly together. "You still want to?" he felt the need to ask, though his own fingers were already stroking his crookedy tail and his lips closed over a patch of fur on his neck as he suckled. Brain wasn't so disappointed in him that he didn't want to do love things, it was a relief and somehow too good to be true, but Pinky wouldn't complain, not when he felt a sudden wave of desire so keenly.

It took him a moment to answer, only a moan coming out as his head tilted to grant his husband more access to his neck. "You did this so I would touch you, Pinky. While I normally don't reward poor behavior, you've also promised not to do this ever again. I won't punish you by ignoring that." He lapped at his brow, nudged it with his nose until his partner looked up so he could fuse their mouths together.

Bandaged hand resting on Brain's thigh, his other gripped his tail by the base to keep him moaning. He wanted him to feel good, wanted to touch back. Pinky let out a happy sound into the kiss, deepening it as a way of thanking him. He loved his husband, and tactile expressions of it always showed that best of all.

Tail twitching, he let out a soft moan into the kiss before breaking it and rubbing their noses together. "Be careful with your hand," he instructed, nudging his husband onto his back. Petting his sides, he lapped along his neck with light nips thrown in here and there as he pleased.

"Mmm... what should I do with it?" Pinky tilted his head a little, purring at the attention to his neck and sides. He knew just how to get the tinglies going. Kneading his tail with his good hand, gently pumping it, his bandaged one felt rather useless. He tried petting Brain's ear, but he didn't know if it felt as good when wrappings separated his skin from him. Plus his fingers were sorta taped together.

"You can't use it for the time being, so pretend it isn't there." He lifted his hips, knees on either side of his partner to straddle him and keep his tail lifted. "Let's find out just what you can do one-handed, Pinky." Brain bit his shoulder, peppering kisses down his arm.

Moaning from the pleasurable sting in his shoulder, Pinky wriggled beneath him. The kisses tickled his arm and he laughed as he banded his legs around Brain's waist. He rocked up, rubbing their groins together, as he stroked the underside of his tail. "I can do lots of things," he giggled, licking the soft pink of his ear.

"Yes..." A hand was pressed to the small of his back, keeping the lanky mouse pressed up as he ground down, his arousal breaking free of the pouch. His mouth made its way back up, a soft groan being released against Pinky's neck.

Pinky's length joined his, slipping against it as his hips rolled up and his head lolled back. Carting through his fur, leaving his tail for now, his hand stroked along his spine, following Brain's lead in coaxing him to prevent any and all space between their bodies. "Brain, stay," he whimpered, longing to wind his other arm around him and engulf him in an embrace.

"Yes, always," he promised, grinding against his partner. A hand snaked down, cupping his lover's shaft and kneading it firmly as his own rocked and rubbed against it. "I love you," he moaned, their noses pressed together as he pinned his husband to the counter.

"I love you too," Pinky gasped, still trying to move against him, writhing and helplessly bucking. His hand on his length had his mind absolutely melting away, stars sprinkling his vision as his gaze turned hooded and dark, tongue lolling. "I love you always, everyday. Forever...!" His voice cracked on a needy squeak and he began to lap at his lover's face, covering every inch he could.

Brain let his words slip into squeaks, singing to his lover as he rutted and rubbed. His thumb massaged the head of his length, his tongue lapping at the lolled one of Pinky's whenever it passed close enough.

"Brain," he moaned, quivering beneath him as the sensations got stronger. He slipped his good hand between them, pumping his lover's shaft in return. His ears and tail twitched madly at his long songs, encouraging him to sing back and spread out as much as he could.

He gasped at the touch, brushing his fingers against Pinky's as his hand moved quicker. His hips picked up their pace as well, thrusting into his lover's hand and against his length, craving friction. "Yes...!"

His cries grew louder, more frantic as he held himself up to stay close, rutting so their lengths and fingers continuously brushed each other. Pinky matched Brain's speed, fast, fast, faster. He couldn't breathe, it was so good, and he didn't even mind it, babbling praises and exclamations of love.

"Yes, yes, Pinky-!" Squeaky love songs entangled with eager words of praise. "Love you," he moaned, pressed their lips together as he drew closer and closer to the edge. There was no one like his husband, no one so sweet and warm and vibrant. He should never hurt, not even of his own accord.

"Brain- oh Brain!" His body spasmed, unable to take all of the sensations. He could feel his husband everywhere, his scent intoxicating as their mouths melded together. "Love you too, egad Brain, love you- I'm- I can't- _Brain_!" Without even being inside him, Pinky felt so full, bursting because of it, and couldn't hold back another second. He jerked up off the counter and came over Brain's hand and their stomachs, eyes squeezed shut and tail wagging furiously.

Watching his husband release, feeling that warm body convulse beneath his, was the last straw for Brain. Crying out, his seed joined his lover's. He pressed more insistently against Pinky, rutting and squeaking dazedly through his peak.

Pinky whimpered and squeaked, shuddering as their seed mingled. He rubbed Brain's shaft until he was through, leaving it cupped around him as his racing heart slowed and his muscles quivered less. His tongue laved along his jaw, loving and longing to keep him there, warm and happy. He was happy, how could he not be happy with Brain?

"Even one-handed you're very adept at this," Brain hummed, rubbing his nose to Pinky's. His clean hand lifted, cupping his cheek while his dazed, pink gaze roved over his partner's face. "Lovely," he purred.

He giggled dizzily, nuzzling his palm. "You're always a-deft at this. And very pretty." It was then he realized his eyes were still closed, so he blinked them open to take in his husband's flushed features. "Yes. Very pretty. _Zort._"

"Beautiful," Brain countered, those blue, blue eyes giving him no choice. He lowered his lips to his husband's on a pleased sigh, caressing his cheek fondly. "And all mine."

"Yours," he purred, rubbing their thighs together. Batting his lashes, he placed several more kisses on Brain's delightful lips. "And you're mine too."

"Yes, always." He sank into a deep kiss, nibbling fondly on Pinky's lips. "Provocative devil," he accused, stretching out atop his partner with a contented sigh.

Pinky stuck his tongue out, his lips tingling. "I don't even know what that means," he laughed gently, removing his hand from between them, draping his arm over his back while being careful of his messy hand.

"Luckily, there's no need for you to know." Humming, Brain rested his own messy hand on his husband's hip and drew his tongue into his mouth to suck on it.

A soft moan was muffled against his lips, lashes fluttering as he was sucked into a deep kiss. His legs wound around Brain's waist again, ankles crossing right above the base of his tail. "Shouldn't I know what I am?" He took a moment to murmur playfully before slipping his tongue back into the warmth of his husband's mouth.

Brain only hummed, not responding until the kiss ended. His nose resting against his partner's, he answered properly. "In this sense, provocative would mean the same as enticing. You draw me to you, my dear, to the point where I never want to stop being with you."

"So even though I'm a devil," he wiggled beneath him, rubbing their noses together, "you always want to be with me anyway?" Pinky beamed at him, licked at his lips. "I never want to stop being with you either. _Zort._ That's what married is, right Brain?"

"Precisely." The wiggling had their drying fur catching and sticking together, so Brain gave him a final kiss before sitting up. "Hm. I suppose we should clean up, Pinky."

"With tongues or soap?" he giggled, making a licking motion in the air.

"Provocative devil," Brain accused again, an amused tint to his voice. "But with soap. The sooner we go to bed, the sooner your hand will heal. I want you to be able to use it the next time."

"It wants to, too." Pinky waved his bandaged hand for emphasis, smiling coyly at his lover. "Troz. 'Kay, Brain." He unwound his legs and arm so the smaller mouse could get up if he so chose.

He rolled off his partner, brushing himself off before rising. "I'll dampen a cloth after taking you to bed," he explained, carrying him to their cage. He settled the lanky, bubbly creature in their bed and cupped his cheeks. "Just promise me one more time, Pinky, that you'll never do this again. Pain and tears don't suit you."

Pinky laid his good hand over one of Brain's and rubbed his cheek against his palm. "I promise, Brain." Blue eyes shone sincerely, and still a little guiltily, as he gazed at him while pressing his lips to the inside of his husband's wrist. "I love you."

Sincerity and love suited him. Brain nodded, lowering his lips to his husband's for a brief kiss. "Alright, Pinky. I believe you." And he never wanted to doubt his sweetheart ever again. That didn't suit either.

He gave his hand a squeeze. "I really didn't mean to upset you. I didn't want that," Pinky reaffirmed, tracing his thumb over Brain's knuckles.

"I know, Pinky. It's one of the reasons why you aren't in more trouble." Brain lifted his good hand, pressing the palm to his lips before releasing him. "I'll be back in a moment," he assured him and went off to clean himself off and dampen a cloth to clean his lover with.

Pinky waited, glancing over at his bandaged hand. It already felt loads better, though his high pain tolerance was to account for that. And the get-better kisses and love things, that always helped. But never again. He gave his hand a pat with the other one, pressing lightly as if to transfer the kiss Brain gave his palm to his owie. No more getting hurt on purpose for get-better kisses. No more making Brain sad or mad or both at the same time. When Pinky thought about it, if their positions were reversed, he'd feel just awful, so many bad twisty feelings in his tummy. He didn't like that his husband had to feel that way. There were other ways to get kisses, nicer ways.

Brain made his way back, his fur far less sticky, and went about efficiently cleaning his husband. As his stomach was cleaned, the smaller mouse brushed warm kisses over the damp fur. He wanted to give his lover all the attention he possibly could, and they would start off fresh the next day with a new understanding of what was acceptable and what simply wasn't. When Pinky was clean, Brain crawled onto their bed, kissing his way up the lanky body until he could claim his partner's lips.

Purring, Pinky wrapped both arms around him. He wanted to hold him and make him feel secure and loved with him as he kissed back. "Thank you, love." His good hand stroked down his back.

"You're welcome, Pinky." He snuggled against his partner, angling just enough to be able to pet his heart and nestle his nose against Pinky's cheek. "Your hand should be better by tomorrow. Does it ache at all?"

He shook his head. "You kissed it better." His heart fluttered a tiny bit when he petted his chest. "Naaaaarf..."

Brain's fingers curled in his husband's fur, holding over his heart. "I'm only going to kiss accidents better from now on. The rest of the kisses you receive are going to be given because we love one another."

"They'll be "I love you" kisses?" That sounded like a good idea, kisses just to say "I love you". Pinky's tail began to tap lightly against the bed and he turned his head so their noses could touch. "Can I give you one right now?"

Brain nodded, fitting their lips together. His hand lifted, fingers resting lightly on his cheek as the kiss deepened. "I love you kisses" were what all their kisses should be, were what they'd always meant to the megalomaniac anyway.

Pinky sighed happily into the kiss, snuggling closer and tangling their legs and tails together. "I love you too," he murmured, nudging his nose to Brain's when their lips parted.

"I know you do, Pinky." Brain settled comfortably on his husband, pink eyes fluttering shut as he settled for sleep. For the first time in days, he was going to bed without some sort of worry tainting it. "I never doubt you."

"I never doubt you either." Pinky gazed at him quietly for a few moments, rubbing their noses together before yawning and closing his eyes himself. "_Narf._ Goodnight, Brain."

Brain shifted a little, keeping their noses nudged together just to feel his husband's warm breath on his face. He gave his heart a lazy pat, half-asleep already. "Goodnight, my dear."

His heart fluttered and Pinky fell asleep happy and content, the lingering coils of guilt for harming himself having faded just like all the other aches. And in the morning, and all other tomorrow nights to come, when he wanted a kiss, he simply bounced over to his husband and asked.

Those kisses were a million times better than get-better kisses; sometimes he got to taste Brain's smile when he asked and nothing could compare to that.

* * *

Written with the amazingly talented StarShineDC

Everything ends happily ever after! Yay! Poor Brain though. We really did feel bad for him the whole time, honest.

Well, this was the last chapter, so hope you enjoyed! Now I gotta get my butt in gear for the Christmas fic I've procrastinated so hard on. And StarShineDC willlllll... have something? Maybe? I'm not sure. Ask her xD We're going to write more fluff now, bye!


End file.
